Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin
by edvy8
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have been thinking about their cousin they have never met before and heard that they were coming to attend Ouran. Will they get along with their cousin? How will they cope with their cousin having an adoptive son? still deciding pairings
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Vy: "Hey everyone! Sorry for being gone so long, been busy for a long time!"

Envy grumbles: "You can say that again."

Vy ignores: "Anyway I am now making a crossover as you can see. Though Edward will like not be in it as much but he will come in at times so don't worry you Edward Elric fans. Envy of course will be in it as well but will be like Ed unless I change it for both of them but I have an OC character and Wrath in this."

Envy: "WHAT! You're letting that brat in this story!"

Vy glares: "Yes I am. So deal with it."

Envy growls and crosses his arms annoyed.

Vy sighs: "As I was saying, I will try and finish FMA Host Club when I have time so don't worry, I'm not abandoning it."

Envy growls: "You better not."

Vy: "Hope you enjoy this fic. Wrath if you will."

Wrath nods: "Okay, Edvy does not own FMA or Ouran Host Club along with the characters. He only owns the OC character in this fic." Then smirks: "The OC character I like better than the palmtree bastard."

Envy growls dangerously: "What was that you brat!" Then chases after Wrath.

Vy sighs: "Here we go again." Waves to reviewers and runs off after the two homunculi.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! What'cha thinking about?"

Another day in the Host Club in Music room three, who've just finished their day of entertaining their guests with their charms. Though to see the Hitachiin brothers so quiet was very unusual for the mischievous twins.

Everyone had noticed this but most of them thought they were just thinking of pranks to do but Hunny-senpai's curiosity had won making him ask the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother wondering if they should tell the other hosts. They both shrugged and both said in unison, "We're thinking of our cousin who is coming to attend this school."

Everyone was silent about this until Tamaki exclaimed, "WHAAATTT! A relative of your's is coming!"

The twins smirked, "Yep boss! We have a relative coming to attend Ouran!"

Tamaki went pale and went into his corner of depression of having to deal with someone who could be just like the Hitachiin brothers.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses while typing on his laptop, "What I find hard to believe is that your so called relative is coming when I can find no recent record of them attending this academy. Why is that?"

Hikaru sighed, "To be honest Kyouya we've-"

Kaoru interjected, "never met-"

"our-"

"cousin."

Everyone was silent until once again Tamaki yelled, "WHAAATTT! How can you not even have met one of your own relatives?" He points at the twins angrily, "You are poor excuses of relatives if you never even met them! What if something happened to them and you had no knowledge of them ever existing in the first place until you went to their funeral!" He was yelling and crying as he rampaged around the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and both said in unison, "It's not like they can't take care of themselves boss. They are our relatives after all."

"I can't wait to see you cousin Hika-chan and Kao-chan! They must be a lot of fun!" Hunny-senpai was smiling with flowers blooming in the backround.

Mori-senpai just nodded confirming he wanted to see their relative as well.

Kyouya closed his laptop while saying intrigued, "I would also like to them as well since I cannot gather any information as of yet." Everyone shivered from his dark aura of being annoyed at not knowing someone.

Hikaru and Kaoru then looked at eachother wondering the whole time, 'Wonder what their like?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy grins: "That's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it. Now I will begin at once with Chapter 1 so you guys will see their cousin and my OC character!"

Envy: "Geez never seen you work so hard in a story besides for FMA Host Club until you stopped."

Vy sighs: "I know though once I get finished with what I have for this story, I'll try to think of something for FMA Host Club."

Wrath: "Next chapter you will get to see me and Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin! Until next chapter, bye!" Waves.


	2. New school

Chapter 1

Vy: "Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the prologue but now it's time to get this show on the rode and start the story!" ^^

Envy raises brow: "Yeah you are definitely gay."

Vy glares: "So what? I always make you gay with Ed in stories. You never seemed to mind."

Envy smirks: "Yeah but lots of people always get me confused with what gender I am so I'm in the clear."

Vy rolls eyes: "Whatever, anyway on with the fic."

Wrath: "Edvy doesn't own the characters from FMA or Ouran Host Club, just her OC character and the fic."

Two people were at the entrance of Ouran Academy. One of them had short black hair with silver streaks and gray eyes while the other was shorter reaching the others waist level and had long dark brown hair that reached their waist and had amethyst eyes.

The one with silver streaks had worn a black tie with a white buttoned up shirt with black slacks and black and white converse. The shorter one was wearing a black shirt that showed his stomach with a black jacket over it and some shorts while wearing some sneakers. Also was wearing fingerless gloves that reached up to his elbow.

The shorter one asked looking up at the taller, "Will we be ok here?"

The one with silver streaks smiled reassuringly at the smaller, "We'll be fine Wrath. So don't worry." The little one called Wrath nodded while staying close to the taller looking nervous as they both entered the school.

Some girls were staring at the two as the walked through the halls and Wrath would shy away from them and when they would squeal or get too close he would growl at them to back away. This just made the girls squeal even more also saying that the younger was soo cute and protective.

Wrath groaned, "I don't think I can handle this. These girls are creepy."

The one with silver streaks chuckled, "Don't worry Wrath. It's not like they are doing any harm anyway. They're just saying that you're cute while you're being defensive around them."

Wrath pouted, "Still I hate it when they squeal. It's really annoying."

The taller chuckled once more and stopped kneeling down to look the other in the eye. "How bout this Wrath? If we can find our class and our cousins, I'll let you pull a prank on some of the girls later, that fair?"

Wrath glowed and smirked, "Yeah, that sounds fun! Maybe I can also ask your cousins if they want to help as well. The more the merrier!" The taller smiled at Wrath's excitement of being able to prank at least one person in the school.

They both went to the office and once the taller got his schedule did they both head to their class. They looked around for a while Wrath complained, "This place is too huge! Even if we have a map we'll get lost." The taller had to agree that the school was a little big. They both found the classroom and Wrath gulped while the one with silver streaks smiled at him reassuringly then knocked on the door.

They waited for a few seconds until it opened to show a man in a suit smiling at them. "So you're the other honor student with the small exception of letting another enter this school?" They both nodded at the man's words.

The man then turned to the class and announced, "We have another new honor student so please be on your best behavior." There were whispers in the class while Hikaru and Kaoru looked bored, "Great another commoner who will probably be as boring as the first one."

The other honor student with short messy brown hair with glasses looked up to pay attention wondering if maybe at least have someone who related to their way of living.

Their teacher also said, "Also they have brought someone as well who is younger than you all and the chairman gave permission for the younger to come to the school as well so be good role models for them as well."

This caught Hikaru and Kaoru's interest. They both thought, "That's a little strange for the chairman to let a kid enter this school. Maybe siblings or something?"

Their teacher continued saying politely, "You may come in now."

Wrath gripped the taller's hand and kept close to their side as they both entered the classroom. The taller felt the stares on them as they stood in the front of the class an was looking at them calmly.

The teacher wrote their name's on the board which caught the twin's attention. Their teacher announced, "This is Kyou Hitachiin and Wrath Culus his adoptive son, so please make them feel welcome."

This caught Wrath's and Kyou's attention, Why did he call Kyou a boy?

Then he looked at the other honor student. "You two may sit in front of Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka raise your hand please."

Haruhi raised her hand showing where she was and both Kyou and Wrath went towards her direction. Wrath sat in front of Hikaru while Kyou sat in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi tapped Kyou on the shoulder making her turn around. She smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Kyou grinned at her seeing that she was also a commoner as herself and the other honor student here. "Nice to meet you as well Haruhi. I'm Kyou Hitachiin and this is my adoptive son Wrath." She gestured to Wrath who was also grinning. "Yeah nice to meet you Haruhi, hope we can be friends!"

Haruhi had to chuckle at Wrath's enthusiasm. "That would be great as well Wrath." Then she got curious. "Though why is your name 'Wrath'? Isn't that one of the seven deadly sins?"

Wrath nodded. "Yep, my 'real' mother named me it since she said I was really 'Wrathful' when she gave birth to me." He then took out some pencils in his bag and a sketchbook and started drawing.

Haruhi looked a little worried wondering if he would be made fun of for his name.

"He doesn't mind his name since he thinks it's cool so don't worry if he gets picked on. He knows how to take care of himself." Haruhi looked at Kyou who was smiling reassuringly at her and helped her relax a bit and they both paid attention to the class.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother over Haruhi's head and wondered how these three got along so fast while the twins never even knew about their cousin or about them adopting a kid. So far this was confusing the Hitachiin brothers and that would be a big mistake to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy grins: "Well here's chapter one guys. Please review!"

Envy smirks: "Next chapter is when they meet the host club along with Haruhi."

Wrath: "Hope we get to see you next time, bye!" Waves.


	3. Meeting the Hosts

Chapter 2

Vy grins: "Hey everyone! Man I'm on a role with writing this story!"

Envy: "Yeah I'm surprised. It usually takes you forever to write stories."

Vy glares.

Envy shrugs: "It's the truth, don't blame me."

Vy: "Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!"

Envy: "Edvy doesn't own FMA or Ouran Host Club or the characters from either show besides her OC Kyou."

Wrath warned: "Warning; this chapter may contain, violence, bad language and possible Tamaki being upset."

The bell had rang signaling that class was over and Haruhi and Kyou sighed in relief when finished with their work. Wrath was still drawing in his sketchbook but stopped when Kyou tugged at his arm. He put away his sketchbook and once Kyou stood up from her spot did he latch onto her side again like when they first entered the school.

Kyou smiled down at him already knowing that he never liked being separated from her which had made her ask the chairman if he could come with her as long as he did his homework. She then looked over at Haruhi and asked, "Hey Haruhi? Want to come with us to study? I think it would be easier to study with someone and Wrath could just continue drawing or read."

Haruhi looked up at her though her glasses and pondered the thought. 'Might as well since she's offering. It would also be good to study with someone.'

She looked at Kyou again smiling. "Sure that would be alright. It would make studying easier but we need to find a quieter place." She got up as she grabbed her things and all three of them headed out the classroom.

Though searching for a room was nearing to be impossible when all the rooms and classrooms even the library were full of rich people who were talking very loudly.

All three of them muttered annoyed, "Damn rich bastards." They tried to find another room to study in with no students to bother them.

Wrath was getting fed up. "Ugh! What is up with these people! They're treating school to be just a chatroom to them! They're being rude to people who actually care for their education!"

"…Wrath you're almost like them whenever you're in elementary school and just talk in class from what the school tells me when they call." Kyou looked down at her adoptive son disapprovingly. Wrath just looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Haruhi smiled at the two, seeing that Kyou was a good parent to dealing with Wrath despite her being the same age as herself. They stopped when they encountered a music room.

Wrath ran up to it, putting his ear against the door for a minute. Then he grinned and looked back at Haruhi and Kyou. "Here's a good place! I don't hear anyone talking in there!"

Kyou sighed. "Still Wrath we can't just barge i-" Though she spoke too late when Wrath just suddenly opened the door where flowers had just come flying out, bewildering the three. Then they all heard a, "Welcome." come through the door.

They all saw six boys in the room. Two being blonds only one had brown eyes and was shorter than the other matching up to Wrath's height and looking much younger. The other blond was taller and had blue eyes. Two were twins and they had slightly lighter orange hair with hazel eyes who were a bit shocked to see them but were also smirking. Another two had black hair but one had glasses while the other was seemingly staying close to the shorter blond.

Haruhi was against the door looking nervous and confused while Wrath was clinging to Kyou's side who looked calmly at them.

"Oh they're boys. Then they're no fun." The twins drawled boredly but still had smirks on their faces as they stared at Kyou and Wrath.

The male with glasses glanced at them. "Aren't these two in your class Hikaru, Kaoru? I'm sure you know them at least."

Hikaru looked bored. "Well besides those two," he pointed to Kyou then Wrath and Kaoru continued, "We have no knowledge of Fujioka. He kept to himself until Kyou came into the classroom."

A lightbulb out of six then lit up.

He smirked at least at Haruhi while he kept a curious eye on Kyou and Wrath.

Wrath glared at everyone and was getting annoyed. "How the hell would you even know us?" He pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru, "We never seen or met you ever before you , you idiots!"

Everyone besides Kyou looked stunned at what Wrath had just spoken.

The taller blond paled while he rubbed his forehead. "I must've heard wrong. There's no way a child would speak that impolite to others."

Hikaru and Kaoru were rubbing their ears. "Yeah we must've heard wrong."

Kaoru interjected, "Yeah there's no way a kid would speak like that."

Wrath was getting more annoyed by the second and was about to say something when he was nudged from the side. He looked up at Kyou to see her shake her head. He sulked at not being allowed to yell at them when they clearly deserved it in his book.

"Why did you shake your head at Wrath, Kyou?" Kyou looked at Haruhi beside her and answered grinning a bit, "Wrath was obviously getting annoyed and looked about ready to yell out more cuss words at these people and just shook my head telling him he wasn't allowed to Haruhi."

Haruhi was surprised that just a simple head shake made Wrath just stop in his tracks since she was also getting annoyed with these people.

The taller blond then went right up to them wide eyed. "Wait so you're the two honor students that enrolled here and passed easily through the entrance exams Haruhi Fujioka and Kyou Hitachiin?"

Kyou, Wrath and Haruhi looked at him clearly confused and were thinking if this guy was weird for knowing all that and their names except Wrath.

Then the male with glasses interjected, "It would seem likely since it is impossible for just mere commoners to be able to attend this school. Especially for making the chairman let a minor enter this school."

Kyou and Haruhi sweatdropped and sagged when being called commoners while Wrath was clenching his fists tightly. He was starting to get angry of what he was saying to adoptive parent and new friend.

Then the shorter blond looked a bit curious as well. "Anyone noticed that Kyou sounds almost similar to Kyouya?" They all stopped at this and looked back and forth at Kyou and Kyouya.

Tamaki ( got tired of calling them taller blond or glasses, so going to names already) then looked a bit stunned. "You're right, this will be a little strange saying their names at times." Then he pointed to both of them, "Furthermore they almost look related besides from Kyou's eyes and the silver streaks in his hair he almost looks like a slightly younger Kyouya!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki shivered hoping to not have another Kyouya since one was enough.

While they were talking and Haruhi was being asked what type he liked, Kyou was trying to calm down Wrath since he looked about ready to murder someone since the hosts were making Haruhi nervous.

Kyou rested her hands on his shoulders gently. "Wrath try to relax. Don't do anything drastic."

Wrath growled, "I'm trying but these idiots are making it difficult!" He looked back at them and finally snapped when Tamaki asked Haruhi if she was interested in him as the 'princely' type. He snarled and grabbed a vase that was on a pedestal and raise it over his head. "GET AWAY FROM HARUHI! YOU IDIOTIC BLOND WEIRDO!" Then he threw the vase at fast speed towards Tamaki!

Tamaki yelped and ducked as the vase flew through the air and crashed against the wall. He shakily looked at Wrath who looked angry and was panting for breath.

Kyou sighed as she rubbed a hand through her hair. "Ano, sorry about that. Wrath tends to have a slight temper when you're messing with one of his friends."

Tamaki pointed at her. "Slight? THAT WAS A SLIGHT TEMPER?" He was pale and trembling and went into his corner of depression as Wrath smirked and crossed his arms, amused.

Hikaru and Kaoru then looked at him. "Shoot and that vase was supposed to be in the school auction for eight million yen."

Kyou, Haruhi, and Wrath froze and yelled shocked, "EIGHT MILLION YEN!" Haruhi started counting on her fingers trying to figure out how many thousands equal a million while Kyou gave a stern look at Wrath who looked sheepish and nervous under her stare.

Kyou breathed a bit trying to stay calm, though was thinking of a suitable punishment for Wrath.

Wrath hung his head knowing that she had every right to ground him for breaking something so expensive that they couldn't afford it.

Kyou then turned to the host club. "Ano, about paying this…"

Hikaru then interrupted, "Can you even pay for it since all three of you couldn't afford the three uniforms for you three?"

Kaoru then added, "Yeah it doesn't seem like you would be able to pay for them let alone a eight million yen vase."

Tamaki, coming out of his depression corner, stood up and walked towards Kyou, "If you cannot pay for what you owe then do as the Romans do." He then sat back down on a chair and pointed at Wrath and Haruhi. "Since Fujioka was the reason he did this in the first place it is only fit they both pay the price. From this day forth, you two will be known as the host club's dog."

Wrath stood frozen as the word 'dog' ran through his mind just as Haruhi. She looked at him sympathetic since it would be hard to work with these people.

Kyou sighed. "Don't you think that's a little excessive for a ten year old and for somebody they just wanted to help out?"

"Then how would you find agreeable if you don't have the money to pay for the vase he broke?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses and looked at her questionally.

Kyou sighed once again and rubbed the back of her head. "I'll help him out to work off his debt faster. Though once we have we're off the hook, that agreeable Kyouya?" She looked right back at him with her own piercing gaze as he was to her, trying to make the other back down.

Kyouya then smirked. "Seems fit. Though if he breaks anymore things it would only increase the debt even higher for the two of them. Deal?" He stuck out his hand towards her to shake to an agreement. Kyou stared at his hand then looked over at Haruhi and Wrath who looked nervous. She knew he would be a wreck if she weren't with him since he was so used to her being with him for five years.

She looked at the host club seeing they had some grins on their faces the exception of Mori-senpai since he looked calm and silent, seeing they would most likely have people in their host club working for them. She did see that Hikaru and Kaoru give her mischievous looks since she still didn't know they were her cousins.

Kyou turned back to Kyouya and grabbed his hand shaking it. "Alright, deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "And here's chapter 2. Hoped you enjoyed. Wonder how they will cope with being in the host club? Especially Wrath?"

Wrath: "….I will go insane…"

Envy: "Most likely break something again or killing Tamaki. Hate his English voice in anime."

Wrath smirks: "You only hate it since he makes a mockery of Ed-chan's voice."

Envy growls: "How can I not be okay with it? Chibi's voice sounds weird as a hyper active dramatic person like Tamaki and you all know it!"

Vy sighs: "Envy calm down. Anyway hope to see you reviewers again soon!" Waves.


	4. Becoming and working as a Host

Chapter 3

Vy: Wellhere'schapter3people!" ^^

Envy: "Okay now seriously, stop with the chapters. You are on way too much coffee right now."

Vy: "NoIamnot! !"

Wrath begs: "Please review so that Vy can get some sleep! He's going nuts!"

Envy: "Edvy doesn't own FMA or Ouran Host club or the characters from either anime. Just this fic and Kyou. VY CALM DOWN! PUT THE COFFEE DOWN!"

Vy growls: "NEVER!" Gulps down coffee and runs around room on caffeine overdrive.

Envy chases after Vy.

Wrath sweatdrops then turns back to reviewers: "Um….enjoy the fic!" Runs off after both of them.

Haruhi, Kyou, and Wrath had come back in as they had finished getting some things from the market and watched in boredom and disgust at what the host cub was doing. Tamaki was flirting with his guests and trying to act like a 'prince' to them. The twins were putting on a show of 'brotherly' love but to them it just looked like incest and Wrath nearly passed out from the horror. Though they were slightly confused wondering what Honey-senpai's and Mori-senpai's act was about besides from Honey-senpai's innocent act.

Wrath hit his forehead in irritation. "I swear the girls here are complete idiots. I don't know how much more of this I can take!" His hands were twitching to grab something and throw item at either the hosts or the squealing girls in the room.

Kyou warned. "Wrath, don't you dare break something again or I will carry out that punishment."

Wrath paled and rapidly shook his head. "No no no no! I'll be good!"

Haruhi stood confused. "What would be his punishment?"

"Him going for two months without T.V, video games, sketching, or reading at all during his grounding." Kyou adjusted the bag in her arms as Haruhi stared at her amazed that she would punish Wrath to that extreme.

'Must do this on a daily basis if he gets that level of punishment for so long.' Haruhi thought as Wrath was on thin ice for what he did to lead them into working for the host club in the first place. Then the three went towards Tamaki to give him the things that he asked for.

Though once Kyou gave him the instant coffee, he looked confused. "What's this?"

Wrath looked at him in disbelieve and annoyance. "It's coffee, what else would it be?"

"But it's not grounded."

Kyou and Haruhi sighed. "That's because it's instant."

"Instant?" some of the girls asked tilting their heads confused.

"So it is true that poor people don't have time to ground their own coffee beans."

Soon the twins came over to look at the coffee. "They buy it for 350 yen, that's a lot cheaper than the usual coffee we get."

Wrath and Haruhi were getting annoyed with these people while Kyou just sighed.

Haruhi then said annoyed, "Well sorry for not getting expensive coffee. I'll go back to get something else."

Tamaki raised his hand to stop her from going anywhere. "Wait." Everyone looked at him as he stood up. "I'll drink this." The girls and the twins gasped. "I'll drink this commoners coffee!" Then they all 'ooooohh' and clapped at his 'bravery'.

Wrath and Haruhi stared in disbelieve at these people as Tamaki ordered Wrath and Haruhi to give a demonstration of how to serve 'commoners coffee'.

Wrath and Haruhi grumbled, "Damn rich bastards." They both went to go prepare the coffee.

"Don't get the kid's hopes up Tamaki. I'm sure that crap doesn't suit your tastes." Kyou looked over to see a girl with long dark red hair sipping at some tea. The girls smiled towards Kyou. "I'm sorry I was just talking to myself." Kyou gave her a suspicious glance but left her alone and sat down on one of the couches to take a quick break then she looked over at where Wrath and Haruhi were at.

Kyou looked sympathetic towards them as they gave the demonstration of serving the 'commoner's coffee'. Though she didn't notice when the twins suddenly sat on both sides of her.

Hikaru looked at her bored. "Aren't you going to do the demonstration as well?"

Kaoru then interjected. "Yeah, so far you mostly do everything with those two."

The twins after Wrath, Haruhi and Kyou were ordered to work in the host club did the Hitachiin twins tell the three that they were cousins with Kyou and Wrath. Wrath had been fine with it and actually asked if they would pull pranks with him. This made the twins like Wrath instantly even if he wasn't blood related, he still was a good kid. Though they weren't sure of what to make of Kyou since they haven't found out anything about 'him'. They wanted to see what the 'real' Kyou was since she always acted calm and understanding of things, the complete opposite of the twins.

Kyou looked at them both and shrugged. "Senpai asked those two, not me so might as well take a little break. I'm not only just doing work for the club but I have to make sure Wrath doesn't kill you all for annoying him." She looked over at Wrath as he struggled to keep smiling at the girls who were taking teacups of coffee from his tray and also squealing that he was cute.

'Poor Wrath. He's not used to this much attention.' Kyou got up and walked over to Wrath and took the tray from him. As he looked up at her, confused she explained smiling, "You did fine Wrath. Go and take a break for a bit, okay?"

Wrath sulked and hugged her, possessively. "I don't want to share you with anyone." This made Kyou chuckle as well as make some girls squeal at the sight of Wrath being possessive over his father and wanting to keep his attention to himself.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the sight and it was almost similar to how Hikaru and Kaoru did their 'brotherly love' act. They both grinned as they locked arms around each others shoulders. "They are like us after all."

Tamaki watched the two as well and turned to Kyouya. "Don't you think they would be excellent additions to the Host club?" He pointed at the new Hitachiins.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses as he was writing in his ledger. "That would prove their being of paying their debt faster but I insincerely doubt they would become hosts, leaving Haruhi to be an errand boy." Tamaki slumped thinking Kyouya was right since those three were friends and didn't want to face Wrath's anger again after almost being hit in the head with a vase which caused them to work for the host club in the first place.

Though once Wrath, Haruhi and Kyou finished giving everyone coffee did they let out sighs of annoyance.

Haruhi looked around the host club once again and turned to Kyou. "I don't suppose you know why everyone enjoys this club, do you?"

Kyou shook her head as well as Wrath who still had his arms wrapped around Kyou.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai then came into the room while Honey-senpai was on Mori's back. "Gomen, sorry we're late." He rubbed his eyes sleepily as Mori-senpai set him down. One of his guests said smiling, "Ah Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, we were waiting for you two."

Honey senpai explained tiredly, "Gomen, I was waiting for Takashi to finish with his Kendo training and fell asleep while waiting." He rubbed his eye then looked up tiredly. "And I still feel sleepy." He looked so cute that the girls squealed at the sight.

"It's hard to believe that guy is a third year." Haruhi stated while Wrath nodded.

"It is true but despite his young appearance, Honey-senpai is a known prodigy in his family. We're mostly preferred by ladies in the school to make them feel somewhat comfortable with this many beautiful boys in our host club." The three looked over at Kyouya who was writing in his ledger. "Tamaki so far is our king with a 70% of customers who request him."

Wrath glared at Tamaki who was entertaining some of his guests. 'That guy really is that great? I doubt it.'

Kyouya started explaining of their debt to Haruhi and about how that no matter where they went, his family's police force would find them.

Then he adjusted his glasses. "Also, do any of you have a passport?" This gave the feeling of 'You won't be able to leave the country'. Haruhi paled as well as Wrath while Kyou stared at Kyouya in disbelieve.

Then Honey-senpai came over and smiled happily as he hugged Haruhi. "Ah Haru-chan! Ra-chan! Ky-chan! Want to come eat some cakes with us?"

Wrath's eyes widened at the possibility of eating sweets that he looked up at Kyou pleadingly, wanting desperately to eat some with Honey-senpai. Kyou and Haruhi looked at each other then answered, "We're not fan of sweets but Wrath seems to want to." Wrath glowed brightly as well as Honey-senpai.

Then he asked still smiling, "Then do you want to hold Usa-chan?"

Kyou and Haruhi answered, "Ah I don't think we're fans of Usa-chan."

Honey-senpai pouted. "You don't think Usa-chan is cute?" He pulled out a pink bunny and as Haruhi stared at it she had commented it was cute. Honey-senpai looked at her amazed.

Another light bulb of the six glowed which is now two.

Honey-senpai gave her Usa-chan while he grabbed Wrath's hand and tugged him over to his and Takashi's table leading him to the sweets. Wrath stared at the piles of cake and practically drooled. Honey-senpai asked curious of Wrath's expression, "You really like sweets Ra-chan?"

Wrath turned towards him and glowed brightly and actually truly smiled. "Yeah! I love sweets!" This made Honey-senpai glow happily as well and they both started eating some cake.

Kyou sweatdropped at how Wrath was eating the sweets like no tomorrow as well as Honey-senpai. 'I hope he doesn't go on sugar overload again' She had been so distracted from watching Wrath that Haruhi was thinking of a word that was close to describing Tamaki as he explained of how to be a gentlemen.

Though once she finally found the word as he got close to her did she say it aloud. "Obnoxious!"

Tamaki froze then went into his depressed corner. Haruhi sweatdropped. "Uh, senpai?"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "Man you really are a hero from the commoners."

Haruhi thought, "Though he is a pain in the neck." Then she apologized, "I'm sorry senpai, your speech did strike a small chord in me."

Then Tamaki stood up gallantly. "Really? Then shall I tell you more?"

'Well that was fast that he got over it.' Kyou watched as the twins told Tamaki it was impossible to make Haruhi a host when she looked so shabby in her clothes. Though once Hikaru took off Haruhi's glasses did he stare wide eyed as well as Kaoru and Tamaki. Tamaki snapped his fingers and Hikaru and Kaoru carried Haruhi fast out of the room as Tamaki ordered Kyouya to call his hair stylist and Mori-senpai to go to the eye doctor for some contacts. Once Honey-senpai asked what he could do did Tamaki basically told him to just eat cake.

Though once he turned to Kyou, did she wonder what he was thinking about now. He then ordered her as well. "You as well Kyou will be in the standard uniform of this school as well as Wrath since he his not wearing appropriate clothing! They're an atrocity to a young man such as himself!"

Wrath glared at him venomously, for making fun of his clothes. He liked showing his body and he still wore his jacket incase any teachers told him the same thing as Tamaki was doing right now.

Tamaki then dragged both of them as well to the dressing room where the twins and Haruhi were.

Hikaru and Kaoru held out the boy's uniform to Haruhi. "Here, put this on!"

"What? What for?" Haruhi stood defensive as they neared her.

"Don't ask questions!" Then they both pounced on her to get her into the uniform.

Haruhi yelled, "Alright, I'll try it on but you need to get out!" She then kicked them out of the dressing room.

Hikaru and Kaoru stumbled a bit but kept their balance then looked at each other figuring it out.

Two light bulbs then lit up in the six making it now four light bulbs on.

Though the two grinned when Kyou and Wrath were being dragged by Tamaki to the other dressing room. "Ah! So two more victims, eh Kaoru?" He drawled to his brother who was also grinning mischievously. "Looks that way Hikaru." They went to get two more uniforms but it was hard to find one for Wrath since he was almost the same size as Honey-senpai. They managed to find one and went in their dressing room to give them their uniforms.

Kyou didn't seem to mind as the twins entered as she undressed. She only got so far as to untying her tie and was beginning to unbutton her shirt when Wrath glared at the twins.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT WATCHING MY OTOU-SAN UNDRESS!" He kicked them out almost like Haruhi had but much harder with anger. The twins fell down outside the dressing room groaning in pain.

Hikaru winced, "Damn kid knows how to kick."

Kaoru rubbed his back in pain. "You're telling me. It's not like Kyou minded since he was still changing with us in there." They both got up and saw that the others hosts were already here because of a certain 'King'.

Tamaki was waiting excited to see the transformation of the three. Though they heard shouting, "I'M NOT WEARING THIS MONKEY SUIT!" That was obviously Wrath. They heard a sigh and figured it was Kyou. "Wrath just put it on so we'll be done with this." "NO!" Another sigh came out. Then Kyou poked his head out from the dressing room looking tired. "Can someone help me restrain Wrath? I need to get him in his uniform still."

No one offered until Haruhi came out looking clean and well groomed as a male student.

"Is that a good idea Kyou? Wrath would probably react badly with any of them coming in there." Kyou nodded silently agreeing that Wrath would react violently if any of the hosts came to restrain him. Haruhi had to stop talking when Tamaki exclaimed, tears of joy running down his cheeks, "You are so Kawaii, Haruhi!" Haruhi waited until the gushing was over and looked nervous when Tamaki promoted her to a host and get at 100 customers to request her and her debt will have been forgotten.

Kyou came out of the dressing room, already in her male uniform as well just missing the tie and a few buttons undone showing her collarbone slightly and her hair styled as if she had gotten out of bed. Haruhi blushed at this seeing Kyou look handsome in 'his' assemble as well as the hosts.

Kyou sighed annoyed as she crossed her arms, glaring at the curtain hiding Wrath. "Wrath! Come out already!" Reluctantly Wrath came out only still in his shirt that showed off his stomach with the blazer on over it with the buttons undone. He wore the pants but kept his sneakers. His hair was a little messy but it still fell down his back to his waist. He looked like the opposite of Honey-senpai's character of being an innocent face on the outside but a little devil inside.

Tamaki pointed at him in horror. "WRATH! You're supposed to wear the whole uniform! What young man willing shows off his body?"

Wrath glared at him as he clings to Kyou's arm. "My father does." The hosts look at Kyou.

Kyou shook her head rapidly at them. "Not me! My old ex boyfriend he means."

They stared wide eyed at her in shock. "YOU'RE GAY!" Kyou and Wrath sweatdropped, still wondering how they didn't know about Kyou's gender yet, especially Kyouya.

Kyou was about to set them straight about her gender when Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around her neck, grinning mischievous. "Now Kyou why haven't told your cousins you were gay? No wonder you don't have that much a problem with our 'brotherly love' act."

Now Kyou was getting annoyed of not being finishing her words of being a girl.

Tamaki then pointed at them announcing, "Now you, Wrath and Haruhi are hosts and are to get a 100 guests, each, to request you to pay off your debt!" The three slumped thinking of dealing with the girls even more than necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Host club activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyou-kun, you look so handsome in the uniform!"

"Isn't Wrath-chan adorable like Honey-senpai only his opposite?"

"Did you really adopt Wrath, Kyou-kun?"

Wrath and Kyou sweatdropped as guests were swarming them with questions and as they both looked at Haruhi, she was also as well.

"Why did you join the Host Club, you two?"

Kyou then had remembered Tamaki's words of getting 100 guests to request them to pay off their debt and thought, "As long as we get girls to request us, they'll get rid of the debt. I know the perfect story."

Tamaki and the twins looked over at where Kyou and Wrath are to listen in.

Some girls gasped as other ones looked shocked. "You mean Kyou-kun, that you were kicked out of your family when you adopted Wrath-chan at age ten?"

Kyou nodded, "Yeah, they were pretty angry that I adopted a five year old without their consent. They kicked me out as soon as I brought Wrath home. I had to feed and support Wrath on the streets so that he would be fine and well." She had a sad smile on her face but then brightened up, "I didn't mind it, I was just glad to be able to take care of my son."

The girls were crying and some saying, "How noble and so caring for a child!"

One girl asked nervous, "How were you two able to survive for so long?"

Wrath grinned and some girls blushed seeing it. "My Otou-san's boyfriend found us and let us live with him. He was sure mad when we told him what happened since because of him, Otou-san was able to adopt me since I still have his last name. He was really great! Though I was disappointed when Otou-san and him broke up." He pouted making girls squeal at his cuteness.

One of the girls asked tears in her eyes, "Why did you break up Kyou-kun?"

Kyou shrugged, "We just lost interest with eachother two years ago." Then she smiled, "Though we're still friends with eachother and I'm happy that he found someone else to love." The girls blushed and had hearts in their eyes while saying, "So selfless and thinking of others!"

"Is it okay if we request you two tomorrow?" the blushing girls asked dreamily.

Wrath grinned. "That would be great ladies! We would love to see you again!"

The twins and Tamaki had also cried at Kyou's and Wrath's story but were glad they were ok after all this time. They looked over at Haruhi seeing she was doing alright with her guests as well.

"They don't need any training. All three of them had it hands down." Both the twins answered the staring Tamaki.

Then Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "Though it is considering of Kyou's ex to let them stay with him, but you don't think he tried anything with our cousin, do you Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked back at his twin and they both tried to imagine someone taking advantage of Kyou and they grew angry at the thought.

They stalked over to where Kyou and Wrath were and sat with them, then they both hugged tightly to Kyou. "I hope you're ex was taking advantage of you Kyou. "They both looked at her, anger in their eyes. "We haven't known you that long but no one takes advantage of our cousin except us." They hugged her tighter while holding her in a predicament position.

Kaoru's leg was in between Kyou's legs and Hikaru's arm was draped down her back rubbing her in a low place on her. While their other arms were on her chin and their heads were under her neck.

Kyou blushed at their position and so did the other girls who squealed happily at the 'family love'. Wrath glared at the two as he wrapped his arms around Kyou's waist possessively. "Hey, back off! Otou-san is mine, not anyone else's!" The twins and Wrath glared at eachother while the guests fainted at the rivalry between Kyou's son and his cousins of who would win to keep Kyou.

Kyou tried to get out of their grasps but couldn't move. Though she heard Tamaki yell out angry, "YOU DEVILS! LET GO OF MY SON! DON'T YOU DARE INVOLVE HIM IN YOUR REDICULOUS ANTICS!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at him boredly. "Ah, but boss he's our cousin! We have every right to involve him." Then Kaoru gestured to the ecstatic girls, "They also seem to be enjoying our act with Kyou and Wrath."

"So technically-"

"you have-"

"no say-"

"in the-"

"matter."

Tamaki froze and went in the corner, depressed. The twins grinned at eachother while Wrath laughed.

Kyou cleared her throat gaining the twins and Wrath's attention. She looked at them, clearly annoyed. "Would you now let go of me? You're pissing me off." Wrath already knowing that look on her face and the tone, immediately let go while the twins looked at her confused.

Then they smirked and held tighter to her body. "What if we don't, cousin? We like being this close to you."

Kyou glared at them. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then she kicked their arms and legs off her and flipped backwards off the couch. Landing neatly on the ground, she turned back to see the twins and everyone else look surprised. She asked confused, "What? I did warn you. You're lucky I didn't really try to hurt you."

She looked around for Haruhi and saw that she was talking to Tamaki and that red haired girl. 'Wonder why I have a bad feeling about her?' Though she chuckled when she saw Tamaki swing her around in a death hug, though stopped when she was suddenly in it as well.

Haruhi struggled and reached out towards Mori. "Ah, Mori-senpai! Help!" Mori's face changed to serious and pulled Haruhi up into the air, too high.

One of the six light bulbs lit and there was only one unlit.

Tamaki stared at Mori surprised. "Ah Mori-senpai…you didn't have to go that far." Then he looked down at Kyou seeing that she looked really dizzy. He exclaimed worried, "Ah! Kyou, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to make you dizzy!"

Wrath came over and glared at Tamaki. "WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOTIC BLOND! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OTOU-SAN?" He reached out for Kyou and pulled her out of Tamaki's grip and started shaking her worried. "Otou-san, you alright!"

Haruhi sweatdropped after Mori-senpai put her down. She didn't notice the Ayanokoji was glaring at her from behind. She quickly grabbed Wrath's arms so he would stop shaking Kyou. "Wrath, calm down! You're making it worse!" Everyone looked at Kyou seeing she was staggering and fell backwards to the floor, knocked out. "KYOU-KUN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Host club Activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh…uhh…"

"I think he's finally waking up!"

"You think he'll be alright once he does?"

"He should be. It wasn't anything serious as the nurse said."

"I hope Ky-chan is alright."

"My Otou-san's fine! He can handle things worse than this!"

Kyou opened her eyes and closed them again when the bright light burned her eyes. She managed to open her eyes again and blinked a couple times. They were still in the Host club but it was empty. She saw everyone was gathered around her and remembered what happened. "Ugh…next time Wrath, keep an eye on how much strength you're using."

Wrath looked worried and nodded. "Hai Otou-san. I didn't mean to make you pass out. Gomen nasai." He slumped feeling ashamed of himself for doing this to his adoptive parent.

Kyou sat up and patted his head, ruffling his hair, smiling. "Don't worry about it Wrath. I'm fine. Nothing to feel guilty about." Wrath looked up at her seeing she was telling the truth and grinned back and hugged her. Though he froze against her and let go. "Um Otou-san…"

Kyou looked at her son wondering why he looked nervous. "What's wrong Wrath?"

Wrath didn't say anything only looking down at the floor, kicking his feet.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "We had to call someone so they could escort you home since no one besides Wrath knows where you live." Kyou saw him clench his pen in frustration. "So Wrath called you ex to come pick you up."

Kyou froze and stared at Wrath in horror. "YOU. DID. WHAT?"

Wrath waved his arms rapidly, "I'm sorry! But I got really worried and called him out of fear. I didn't mean to!" Kyou smacked her forehead, and tried to think of what to do.

Tamaki was confused as well as everyone else. "Why are you worried that he's coming here?"

"Cause…we didn't exactly tell him which school we were going to…and now he knows. He also comes here but is a third year and his new boyfriend." Wrath twiddled his thumbs. "They didn't want us to deal with the rich people here since they thought we couldn't handle it…Though I kept begging Kyou to come here since this was the only school that would let me come with Otou-san."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother than looked at the two incredulously. "They shouldn't be mad about it. That would be stupid."

Kyou sighed. "No it's just that…my ex is a little…over the top with things concerning me and Wrath and has a even worse temper than Wrath." Everyone paled at that thinking of how to deal with an older version of Wrath. Then she looked around at the Hosts and saw that Haruhi was wearing the girl's uniform. "So you guys finally realized Haruhi was a girl?" They stared at her questionably. "You knew?"

Kyou shrugged. "Seemed obvious to me."

Wrath rolled his eyes. "You would practically have to be an idiot to not see it." Then everyone besides Kyou stared at Tamaki who had then went into his depressed corner.

Suddenly the doors to the Host club slammed open. "KYOU! WRATH!" Kyou and Wrath flinched and looked towards the entrance to see two males at the doors. One of them taller than the other. The tall one had long black hair with green highlights and like Wrath had not worn the entire uniform. He was wearing a shirt that didn't cover his stomach and a tie with the blazer. Wearing a skort that reached mid thigh and black converse. He wore a headband on his forehead with an upside down triangle on it. You can see a tattoo on his thigh showing a dragon around a pentagram while eating it's own tail. He had amethyst eyes which were narrowed into a scowl on his face.

The other male had golden blond hair that was in a braid and his bangs framed his face showing his golden eyes. He wore the uniform only it consisting of being black instead only wearing gloves, and boots while his tie was the only thing white. He looked tired and annoyed as he glared at the taller who had been the one to obviously open the door so loudly.

Kyou and Wrath sweatdropped and smiled weakly. "Uh hey, Envy, Edward."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy fast asleep after wearing off caffeine in his system.

Envy pants: "Damn bastard is a handful…when hocked up on caffeine." Glares at Vy. "At least he finally put me in the thing."

Wrath nods: "Yeah, so hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next one is where we introduce Envy and Ed and have the dance party." Grins

Edward sighs: "Didn't want to be in this story….Anyway please review and help Vy get some sleep." Waves


	5. Envy and dance party

Chapter 4

Vy was lying down with an icepack on his head, groaning.

Wrath: "Bet that caffeine overdrive gave him a hangover."

Envy rolls eyes: "Yeah no kidding." Then glares at reviewers. "Okay people at least review a little more than this! Vy is killing himself by making this story and all we got so far is two reviews which might I add are being smart and thanks. So if you other people want to keep all your limbs, you will start reviewing NOW!"

Wrath sweatdrops: "Yeah, please review or Envy's really going to murder someone if you don't. Hope you enjoy the chapter and for the sake of keeping all your limbs, please, please review." Waves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Host club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyou and Wrath stared at the figure in the doorway and said nervously, "H-Hey Envy, Edward….What's up?"

The tall one stomped over to them and grabbed their collars and glared at them. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you were coming here? A simple answer would be great!"

The blond with him sighed as he walked over. "Jeez Envy, calm down. It's not like they committed murder."

The tall one known as Envy put the two down and advanced towards the blond, still glaring, "No but they did fucking lie to me about where they were going!"

The host club was watching the show in curiosity and fear of Envy.

Kyou looked at them and sighed. "Well guess introductions are in order." She gestured over to where Envy and the blond were still arguing. "The one who had been about to kill me and Wrath, was Envy Culus, my ex boyfriend," Then she gestured towards the blond, "The blond is his current boyfriend, Edward Elric. They're both third years like Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

They all stared in surprise and looked back and forth between the two.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother then turned to Wrath and Kyou. Hikaru started, "I thought Envy was a girl at first-"

Kaoru continued, "and that Edward guy is really short if he's a third year, he's almost as short as Honey-senpai by a couple inches."

Kyou and Wrath stared at them wide eyed and everyone heard the other two boys become suddenly silent.

Envy and Edward turned slowly towards to Hikaru and Kaoru and glared murderously. Then suddenly Kyou and Wrath were behind the two, Wrath behind Envy and Kyou behind Edward, they both wrapped their arms around the two, tightly.

First Edward yelled as he struggled in Kyou's grip, "WHO'RE CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN AN ANT HAS TROUBLE SEEING HIM YOU FREAKING IDIOT JERKS!" Kyou held him back as much as she could, even having to plant her feet firmly on the ground so he wouldn't drag her.

Then Wrath had to hold back and enraged Envy who was slightly dragging Wrath as he yelled, "I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Wrath was being dragged but tried to hold back the enraged teen as much as he could. He was struggling but managed to hold Envy back from attacking the twins.

Kyou felt Edward stop struggling and looked at him to see he was still annoyed but not with murder intent in his eyes. Cautiously she let go of Ed who huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance while turning away, showing his back to everyone. Then Kyou turned to see how Wrath was doing and sweatdropped seeing he was still having trouble with Envy. She sighed annoyed then marched over to the two.

Wrath seeing his adoptive parent coming over, released Envy and hid behind the hosts, making them look at him in confusion.

Envy feeling Wrath let him go, was about to lung at the twins but then someone grabbed his ear instead. Glaring at the person who was holding his ear, he slightly paled to see an annoyed Kyou.

Kyou then yanked his ear, making him stumble and bellowed in his ear, "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF! THEY DIDN'T KNOW SO STOP TRYING TO KILL THEM YOU FUCKING PALMTREE!" The hosts and Wrath jumped at Kyou's voice, not used to seeing the always calm Kyou turn angry.

Envy recovered from the yell and got his ear free and got in her face and snarled, "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING RIP MY EAR OFF, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" The two were openly glaring at eachother.

"AT LEAST I KNOW WHEN TO CONTOL MY TEMPER BETTER THAN YOU, YOU FREAKING SEXCRAZED HENTAI!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T LIE ABOUT WHAT SCHOOL I WAS GOING TO!"

"DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU CAN'T GO A DAY WITHOUT SEX WITH ED, YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR YOU GUYS IN YOUR ROOM!"

They were still yelling at eachother while Wrath and the other hosts were keeping out of the argument between the two.

Kyouya was writing in his ledger while his glasses shinned, hiding his eyes. "Does this happen on a regular basis, Wrath?"

Wrath looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah Otou-san and Papa always do this whenever Papa is always trying to kill someone for calling him a 'girl'. He never likes being called that."

Hikaru and Kaoru then asked, "Why is Kyou calling him a 'palmtree'?"

Wrath chuckled and grinned. "Cause, that's a nickname Otou-san always used on him when they were dating because of his hair." This seemed to make sense to the others. "Also he is the only person besides Ed who can stay alive by calling him that." Tamaki paled while the hosts just shuddered at that.

"GOD YOU'RE SOO ANNOYING!"

They turned back to the two who were arguing still.

Tamaki sweatdropped, "Don't they ever stop?"

Wrath shrugged, "That's their relationship now. They can go like this for hours, their record is a whole day with no sleep or food." All the hosts sweatdropped at this.

Then Edward rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Wish they would stop now. I would like to relax at home for once."

"Well you know how they are Ed. They'll have to stop eventually." Wrath pointed out.

Soon enough, everyone heard silence and looked to see the two, panting for breath from yelling so much. Kyou cleared her throat and looked at Ed and Wrath. "Come on you two, time to go home." They sighed in relief as they followed her with Envy behind them, shoving his hands in his pockets, leaving the host club.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother. "We really don't know our cousin, huh Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head but then smirked. "But that's what makes it fun." Hikaru smirked as well thinking of what to do to Kyou tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyou, Wrath, and Haruhi were in the library as Haruhi and Kyou were studying and Wrath was sketching in his sketchbook. Though they stopped when they heard the bell and sighed as they put their stuff away and left to go to the host club.

They all jogged as Haruhi complained, "They're going to hound us if we're late."

Wrath nodded in agreement. "I don't need to deal with ero-senpai trying to scold us." He was getting used to calling Tamaki that since it described him perfectly in his mind

Kyou sighed at the two as they complained. They made it to the host club though once Wrath opened it for them, they were once again assaulted with rose petals but instead of a normal looking music room they were staring at a tropical jungle theme.

"Welcome!" The hosts were in tropical clothing that showed off their bodies and chests making Kyou wonder if they'll finally figure out she was a girl.

Hikaru and Kaoru said together boredly, "Ah it's just Haruhi and our little cousin and his kid."

Haruhi took out a pocket sized calendar and said simply, "By my calendar, we're in April."

"Yeah what's up with the crazy jungle stuff? It's in the middle of spring!" Wrath complained.

Tamaki smiled and stood up gallantly. "While it is spring, the host club wishes for the ladies to be able to keep warm in this type of weather. Also how can such gorgeous men wear heavy clothing while they can openly wear clothing that's comfortable." Then he pointed to the three, "Also you three are to wear you're outfits for the host club's theme for today!" While Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to wear a costume that was similar to his but in female clothing, only getting shot down by her plain, "No thank you," Kyou and Wrath were dragged into a dressing room by Hikaru and Kaoru.

Wrath wore a tropical black and red kimono but tied it around his waist to show off his chest while also wearing some gold bracelets on his wrists and ankles and some jewelry with little monkey figurines around his neck. He also had his hair even more messed up looking like he just finished roughhousing in the house.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Aww that's a good combination of cute and little devil." Wrath grinned as well but wondered how his Otou-san will be able to wear 'his' outfit. Then Kyou came out and Hikaru and Kaoru smirked but then stood in curiosity.

Kyou had come out with a kimono that was only hanging off one shoulder showing off a bit of his chest that was covered in bandages that helped flatten her chest and her upper arms while some scars were seen under them. She also had some wooden bracelets that had tropical flowers etched in them saying 'Hawaii'. While on one ankle she wore a silver anklet that had a picture of a dragon eating it's own tail, the same as the tattoo Envy had. She also had a necklace that had a figurine of a toucan. Her hair was still messy with the bed head look making the ensemble 'sexy and mysterious'.

Wrath pounced on her and hugged her tightly. "You look great Otou-san! We'll both get lots of guests! Though it will be more annoying." He muttered the last part grudgingly, not at all pleased to have to share his Otou-san with others.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as they linked arms with eachother. "We have to admit, that you do look pretty good buuut-"

Then they both looked at her seriously, "what's up with the bandages?" They were concerned and angry of why their cousin had bandages.

Kyou tilted her head in confusion. "Nani? Why are you so mad? I just got these years ago when Wrath and I first got kicked out of my parent's house when we lived on the streets for a while. No need to get mad over it." The twins then grew angrier that their own relatives would do such a thing to someone like Kyou and Wrath who had been far younger than today.

Wrath glared at them as he hugged Kyou possessively. "Even though you're worried about him, you don't have any rights for Otou-san."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at Wrath. "Oh? Well I think we should because like you, we don't like to share." Then they grabbed Kyou pulling her out of Wrath's grip and wrapped both their arms around her. "We'll be using Kyou for a bit." Then they ran off laughing as Wrath chased them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Host Club Activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guests were already coming in and the hosts were full of them. Though most of the girls were at the twins table for some reason….it could be for Wrath and Kyou being in their act once more.

Hikaru and Kaoru were easily holding Kyou tightly to themselves but Wrath was also hugging Kyou as well, burying his head in her chest. Hikaru suggested annoyed, "Hey Wrath, why not just let me and Kaoru have Kyou? He is our relative."

"Yeah don't hog him all to yourself." Kaoru interjected.

Wrath glared at them and tightened his grip. "No way! Otou-san is mine and mine alone! I've known him longer than either of you!" The girls were squealing at the family quarrel and competition to possess Kyou.

Kyou was trying to get out of their steel lock around her but couldn't even budge.

Hikaru and Kaoru felt the movement and smirked at eachother as they tightened their arms around her, their bare chests touching both of her sides. They both made fake sad faces, "Eh? You trying to leave us Kyou? You're so mean!" Then they licked both her cheeks making the girls blush and squeal.

Kyou was fire red from that and tried to turn her face away from everyone. Wrath outraged yelled, "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY OTOU-SAN!" He then grabbed Kyou's face and kissed her on the lips! This made the twins gasp, Tamaki fainting, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai stare frozen, Kyouya's pen drag in his ledger leaving a line when he was writing a sentence, and Haruhi was staring wide eyed as well. The girls squealed and fainted.

Wrath let go of Kyou's face and smirked, "See? He's mine!" Kyou had a calm face but you could see in her eyes that she was annoyed.

She got out of their grasps and moved away from them though Wrath followed, clinging to her side.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at eachother. "The kid had guts." Then they smirked, "Though we can do better!"

Kyou and Wrath sat at their own table but then saw a girl go towards them and Kyou asked politely, "Can I help you miss?"

The girl with short brown hair smiled, "Yes I believe it is time for designee guests to switch."

Kyou nodded. "Hai, so you're my next appointment miss…?"

The girl smiled more, "Kasugazaki Kanako," Then she lifted Kyou's face, "You have a much handsomer face than the rumors say. I've decided to make you my new favorite." Tamaki could be heard in the backround gasping and pale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the afternoon and everyone was trying to make preparations for a dance event. Though Tamaki was slurping on ramen noodles in depression.

Hikaru said annoyed, "Ah! Boss at least help us!"

Kaoru continued just as annoyed, "Yeah stop eating that commoner's ramen and help us plan for the dance party!"

Haruhi was at a table with Kyouya who busy typing away at his laptop.

Kyouya asked without looking away from his laptop, "Could it be that his depression could be linked to what Kasuga's illness is?"

"Illness?" Kyou was also at the table as well as Wrath but he was sketching to pass the time though he stopped to peer up to listen to the conversation.

Then Hikaru popped in. "It's the 'Hopping Host' disease meaning-"

"The never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru finished.

Then Honey-senpai put in, "Yeah before she went for Ky-chan, she was with Tama-chan."

Haruhi looked confused. "So he's just jealous that Kyou stole his customer?"

Tamaki then yelled scaring Honey-senpai, "That is not the reason! I'm also still in shock she would choose him after that stunt Wrath did!" Then he pointed towards Wrath angrily, "How dare you child of hell do that to my own son and your adoptive father by kissing him? Have you no shame!"

Wrath stared at him blankly then went back to sketching and then held up the sketchbook showing a realistic picture of Tamaki getting eaten by a tiger. This made Tamaki gasp and go into his depressed corner.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at the picture while Haruhi and Kyou chuckled. Kyouya had an amused grin while Mori-senpai covered Honey-senpai's eyes to not let him see the picture though he looked amused as well.

Hikaru then grabbed the sketchbook and flipped through the pictures, "Ah! Dang Wrath these are great pictures!" Kaoru also looked through them and had to agree with his brother. "These are good! You going to become an artist when you're older?"

Wrath grinned, "Hai I want to draw lots of things but I really want to draw the characters from Otou-san's stories since he wants to become an author."

The twins looked at Kyou who was looking uninterested. "You want to be an author Kyou?"

Kyou looked at them and just shrugged. "I love to write stories. Don't make such a big deal over nothing." Then she looked over to see Tamaki also getting upset about how Haruhi was popular with the ladies when she was one as well. Though she grew to be confused when Tamaki just brought out a frame with Haruhi's picture enlarged hen she used to look like a girl.

Hikaru then realized something. "Ah! Anyone ever seen Kyou in middle school? I've haven't seen any pictures of him." The hosts looked at Kyou who still looked bored while Wrath sighed and went through his pockets.

He pulled out a picture of Kyou that was in his wallet and it was only a picture of her in another boy's uniform that was a black suit with a white tie but with her hair tied in a braid since it was longer than now. They all stared at it closely and Honey-senpai asked, "Ky-chan why did you cut your hair? You looked cool with a braid."

"I wasn't going to but Wrath and Envy were roughhousing before school started and Wrath for some reason had scissors and was trying to cut Envy's hair but it wound up to be me. So I had to get it cut better by a hair stylist to even it out." Kyou explained as Wrath rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They nodded though Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Wrath disapproving.

"You shouldn't be doing that even me and Kaoru aren't that bad with pranks." Hikaru scolded.

Kaoru continued, "Yes Wrath you shouldn't even be doing that to people. Stick with pranks that aren't that harmful." Wrath looked down guilty and nodded reluctantly.

Then they listened to how Tamaki was telling Haruhi to master the Waltz by the end of the week for the dance party and if she couldn't he would reveal her gender and push her back to being 'errand boy'.

Kyouya then stared at Kyou and Wrath then went back to typing. "By any chance Kyou, do you and Wrath know how to dance?"

Kyou looked over at him and answered, "Well I do but I'm not sure about Wrath." Wrath nodded his head frantically. "Yeah I know how to dance, not much but I know some steps." He did not want to start dance lessons again, it was so boring to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day after school activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was music playing in the Host club since it had closed early since Haruhi was doing her dance lessons with Kanako who had moved on to her favorite Host.

Though Tamaki was looking depressed in the ledge near the window. Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning in amusement knowing he was depressed that he couldn't dance with Haruhi instead. Kyouya was still writing in his ledger as Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were dancing or more like swinging Honey around in a circle. Wrath was sketching again at a table as he also kept glancing back from his sketchbook to Haruhi dancing and back. Kyou was nowhere to be seen.

The twins noticed this and asked their little cousin, "Hey Wrath, where's Kyou?"

Wrath looked up from his sketchbook and frowned as he gripped his pencil tightly. "He…went to visit someone." He was angry and upset at not having his Otou-san near him today and tried to go back and concentrate on his sketch.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused but didn't pressure Wrath since he looked really upset about not having Kyou around, though their curiosity was increasing drastically. The door opened and Kyou came right in but there was a bandage on his left cheek.

Wrath beamed and rushed towards her but once he saw her face, tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. He hugged her tightly as he cried. "WAAAHHHHHH! Otou-san what happened? You're hurt!" Everyone heard this and stood there shocked to see Kyou have a bandage on her cheek though Honey-senpai also started crying and ran to hug her as well. Kyou was trying to calm Wrath and Honey down but was having trouble. "Wrath, Honey-senpai it's nothing. They were just angry is all. No big deal, don't cry."

They both managed to stop crying but they were still hiccupping. Both whimpered, "You sure?" Kyou just nodded smiling, reassuringly. Wrath rubbed his eyes to get rid of the remaining tears as well as Honey when Mori picked him up putting him on his shoulders. He also looked concerned about their friend and host member.

Tamaki was also crying as he hugged Kyou tightly. "AH! What happened Kyou? Who did this to you?" The others were also wondering as well.

Kyou struggled to answer as Tamaki was still holding her tightly, "I just went to visit my parents. I wanted to be sure they were alright but they got a little angry at seeing me at their house so father just slapped me and slammed the door in my face." She seemed to find this not really surprising but everyone else did especially the twins who looked murderous after hearing their own relatives did this to their cousin.

They took Kyou out of Tamaki's grip and hugged her tightly, possessive. Hikaru growled, "You're not going back to see them!"

Kaoru added, "We aren't going to stand by and watch this!"

Then both declared together angrily, "No one messes with our cousin and gets away with it!" Kyou looked at them surprised but didn't say anything. Wrath also stood there surprised at what they said then narrowed his eyes.

He crossed his arms annoyed. "You really want to be close to Otou-san, don't you?" The twins nodded and Wrath sighed in frustration. "Fine, we can share but-" He held up one finger while he glared at the two, "You better not hurt my Otou-san or you'll deal with me and Papa, am I clear?" The twins paled but they nodded, looking determined. Wrath grinned, "Good!" They sweatdropped wondering if Wrath was bipolar since he just went from threatening to happy.

Wrath went back to his sketchbook and started sketching once more while Kyou was still in the twins grasp. She asked a little annoyed, "Can you please let me go now?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked down at her, smirking and hugged her tighter.

Hikaru then drawled, "Awww, what we can't hold our cousin? You're such a grouch Kyon-Kyon!"

"Yeah, don't be such a stiff so much! We just want some fun." Kaoru continued, as well as nuzzling his face in her hair smelling jasmine and cherry blossoms.

Kyou sighed, knowing the two wouldn't let her go. She watched as Kanako was openly flirting with Haruhi right in front of another boy who she never seen before. Though she groaned when Tamaki made a plan for all of them to do so that Kanako and her fiancé would be together at the end of the dance party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dance party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was night and all the guests for the hosts were there in their gowns as Kyouya announced that they should enjoy the facilities while dancing with their favorite host. The winner for the queen of the night, would get a kiss on the cheek by the kind, Tamaki. The girls fainted, hearts going everywhere.

The hosts were wearing suits while Wrath stayed in his uniform, not wanting to wear another 'monkey suit'. Kyou was also wearing her old uniform, but had put a design of a white dragon on his left arm to make it stand out in his black uniform and bring out the silver in his hair.

All the hosts were dancing with their guests though when Haruhi was about to dance with Kanako, she was suddenly whisked away by two twins. While they went to go get Haruhi ready for their plan, Kyou and Wrath were to distract the guests from noticing that all the other hosts were missing.

Kyou rested against a pillar as Wrath was still dancing with a second year. Though when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she was expecting to see one of her own guests but it turned out to be Envy. He was wearing black suit as well with a purple tie and his hair was tied in a ponytail, a few strands in his face. He smirked as he held out a hand, "Can I have this dance Kyon-Kyon?"

Kyou rolled her eyes but grinned then took his hand. "You may Envy." They both started to dance and the girls were watching them dance elegantly in the room some had hearts in their eyes for the two. Wrath watched them in happiness, glad to see they were having fun. Though soon they stopped and Envy and Kyou bowed to eachother while Envy went back to where Ed was, who looked bored and uncomfortable in this place.

Soon Kanako and her fiancé were running out but then they soon danced in the moonlight with everyone gathered around to watch. The twins then announced, "Now the queen of the dance tonight is Kanako Kasugazaki!" Everyone clapped and cheered and Kyou and Wrath did as well, though Wrath only did it when Kyou gave him a scolding look.

Then Hikaru spoke through a microphone, "Now the kiss from the king Tamaki-"

Tamaki struck a pose to look ready and gallant, "I'm on!"

Kaoru then continued, "has been switched to Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki paled and gawked at the two. "Hey everything needs a climax to build up to."

Haruhi went over to Kanako after hearing Kyouya say he would deduct a third of the debt for it. Though once Honey-senpai asked if this would Haruhi's first kiss, Tamaki panicked and when Haruhi was about to kiss Kanako's cheek, Tamaki tried to prevent it but slipped and forced Haruhi to kiss Kanako instead on the lips!

Wrath laughed, tears coming out while Kyou looked on amused. "The host club sure is something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy groans: "Man my head. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter." Waves weakly.

Wrath sweatdropped: "You better rest a little more Vy. We'll finish up here." Him gesturing to him and Envy.

Vy nodded and fell back down to sleep.

Envy rolled his eyes and turned back towards reviwers: "Anyway, please review and tell Vy what you though about his chapter. The next one is with the physical exams." Walks away not looking back.


	6. Beware the Physical Exams

Chapter 5

Vy: "Ahhh, now I feel better! Hocked up on coffee gives you something close to a hangover for me."

Envy crosses arms: "Next time don't drink it, idiot."

Vy glares and Envy glares back.

Wrath sweatdrops: "Um Edvy doesn't own Ouran or FMA or any characters from each show. Hope you enjoy and review. He would also like some ideas of who Kyou should pair with, so along with your reviews, please vote on who she should be with." Waves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Host club activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The host club was outside this time when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom making them do an event with cherry blossom viewing with their guests with a cultural them. Most were in suits besides, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, and Kyou who wore kimonos. Wrath was dressed up as a waiter like the twins and Tamaki, not wanting to wear a kimono, though he was still uncomfortable in the clothes he was in.

Kyou was wearing a black kimono with white hakamas and wooded sandals. She was still wearing her silver anklet, not wanting to take it off for any reason.

The guests were enjoying themselves with the hosts finding everything beautiful and such. Kyou was walking around by herself since Wrath had been preoccupied with some guests who wanted him to serve them. 'Hope Wrath's doing fine without me there.' She thought a little concerned about her adoptive son. Though she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Kaoru who was pouring tea.

Kaoru gasped in pain as the scolding hot tea burned his finger. Kyou looked up worried, "Ah, gomen nasai Kaoru! I didn't mean to do that!" She was worried she had hurt her cousin.

"It's alright Kyou. Just a slight burn, nothing to worry about." Kaoru reassured though Hikaru came also worried, "Kaoru!" Then he licked his twin's injured finger. The guests were watching intently, and blushing. "Jeez Kaoru, you're so clumsy, you need to be more careful. Next time keep your eyes on me." "Hikaru…"

Kyou was glad to see that Kaoru was fine and was about to walk away when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked back to once again see Hikaru who was smirking. "Now where do you think you're going?"

Kyou was confused, "I was going to check on my guests. Kaoru's fine so I need to get going." She tried to get out of Hikaru's grip but then Kaoru joined in by wrapping his arm around her as well.

They both smirked, "Ah but Kyou we want you to be with us. Wrath did give us his consent." They gripped tighter making Kyou's breath hitch a bit since they were squeezing too tightly. She felt Kaoru kiss her cheek as well as lick it while Hikaru was nipping at her neck and gasped when he bit a little harder, leaving a red mark. While two girls were watching a girl said she couldn't take anymore of this. Her friend next to her tried telling her that this would be a one in a lifetime chance to watch. Kyouya had then come in selling some photo albums of their favorite host and will set a special price for the girls if they bought them all today. The two girls stood up with their wallets, wanting to buy them.

The twins still holding Kyou drawled, "So that's how we get money for this club." Then they both looked at eachother. "Which raises the question," Hikaru started.

"When did he take our pictures?" Kaoru finished.

Then they heard an angry, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY OTOU-SAN?" They looked behind them to see Wrath, looking pissed. Hikaru and Kaoru gulped as Wrath stomped over and pulled her out of their grasp. He examined her and came across the red mark on her neck and started shaking. He snarled and turned, deathly slow with a malicious scowl on his face. "WHO. MARKED. MY. OTOU-SAN!"

Hikaru and Kaoru paled then looked at eachother and ran for it! Wrath growled, angry and chased after them. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN TWINS!"

Kyou sweatdropped but also put a hand on where Hikaru left the mark and sighed. "Have to deal with this for now." She pulled her kimono up a little more, to hide it incase Tamaki decided to join in with Wrath to kill the twins if he saw it. She saw Haruhi gazing at the cherry blossoms and decided to join her.

Haruhi hearing movement next to her, smiled at seeing Kyou. "Ohaiyo Kyou. You enjoying the festivities?"

Kyou smiled back, "Hai, it really is beautiful today for the cherry blossoms." Then their moment of peace was interrupted by Tamaki, "Yes it is indeed beautiful but we hosts are being more admired than we are admiring the scenery."

Kyou and Haruhi sweatdropped, "You're blooming in more ways than one, Senpai." This was true but they meant like in more stupidity.

Tamaki beamed. "Ah so you've noticed. I wonder if I'll get the both of you to fall for me despite Kyou being my son." Kyou and Haruhi sighed, not wishing to deal with him at the moment.

Wrath, Hikaru and Kaoru finally came back, looking exhausted, though this didn't stop Hikaru and Kaoru wrapping their arms around the two girls. Hikaru's arm around Haruhi's shoulders and Kaoru's around Kyou's waist. "Ah Kyou, Haruhi! You decided what electives you're selecting?" Wrath glared at the two making them flinch but he didn't do anything besides cling to Kyou' side.

Haruhi and Kyou thought for a moment, "Hm not yet, still not sure." Then twins grinned, "How about Conventional French? Let's all four of us go in it, after all-" Then they smirked over their shoulders to look at Tamaki, "we are in the same class." Tamaki shocked and depressed went next to a tree, in a depressed state.

Then he asked, "Hey mommy?" Kyouya was writing in his ledger and answered, "Yes, what is it daddy?"

Tamaki then spoke, "It may just be my hypothesis. Though since I am only able to hang out with Haruhi during host club activities, Hikaru and Kaoru are in the same class as her and Kyou which means that they will be able to get closer to them than I would so that means-"

Kyouya grinned, "Oh? You just now noticed this?" Then lightning strike Tamaki, making him get electrocuted with realization. Then he grabbed Haruhi's shoulders, "Nooo! Kyou and Haruhi I forbid you to go near those disreputable twins!"

Then Hikaru and Kaoru complained, "Who're calling disreputable, boss! You're the last person to say it!"

Tamaki then gasped, "So that's it!" Then he spoke determined, "We cannot go let this slide when only the host clubs knows that you're a girl!" Then he started crying, "All daddy wants is for you to be surrounded by girlfriends as you dress as one as well! I also want Kyou to not end up like his dreadful cousins especially Wrath!" Wrath rolled his eyes.

Then he started shaking Haruhi shouting desperately, "Go back! Go back!" over and over again.

"Well she can't keep this up since they're bound to notice." Hikaru started

"Especially with the physical exams being a day away." Kaoru finished.

Kyou, Wrath and Haruhi looked at them, "Physical exams?"

Then the hosts froze and Kyoya said, "Now that you've mentioned it, the school will figure it out."

Haruhi then said nonchalantly, "Ah so they will find out….I'm a girl." This time the lightning struck behind the boys making them realize with shock. Though Kyou looked calm, she was also wondering of how she would be in the Physical exam while Wrath rolled his eyes at everyone's reaction. "You would think they would realize this sooner since she joined."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamaki was busy fantasizing about Haruhi dressing up as a girl that Wrath was getting annoyed quickly about it since he was protective over her as much as his adoptive parent. He had enough when he heard the muttered words of what he daydreaming about and stomped over to him and punched him, hard on the head.

Tamaki snapped out of it as he clutched his head in pain. "ITAI! YOU DEVIL CHILD!" He glared at Wrath who turned away whistling, innocently. Then he pointed towards Kyou, "My son, control your so called 'devil's spawn' of a child! It is very rude to just hit someone for no reason!"

Kyou had been writing in a notebook and glanced up at him bored, as she closed it. "He had a pretty good reason Senpai since we all can hear you muttering about what you're daydreaming about. You were annoying him with it since Haruhi is his friend." This made Tamaki slump down, depressed in his corner.

The twins started laughing as they wrapped their arms around Wrath and Kyou. "You two sure know how to make things interesting for us," they both grinned at the two. Wrath huffed as he turned away from them, "I'm still mad at you for earlier."

Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped, "Ah come on Wrath! We did apologize, we were only messing around." They had when Wrath had been chasing them around during host club activities for the stunt they did to Kyou.

Wrath just turned away from the two as he got out of their grip. They both sighed, "Kyou, your son is really stubborn."

Kyou shrugged, "That's just ho he is. He'll forgive you eventually." She coughed a bit as she covered her mouth with her arm. Though it kept up a while as it continued, making her cough harder.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop to study her. "You alright Kyou? Do we need to get you the nurse?" Wrath was looking at her, worried.

Kyou just shook her head as she looked through her bag, trying to hold in her coughs. She pulled out an inhaler and started to breath in the medicine from it. She sighed in relief as the coughs lessened and calmed her throat a bit.

Hikaru and Kaoru were concerned and curious of what happened. "Kyou, what was up with the coughing? Also what is that?" They pointed at the inhaler in her hand.

Kyou sighed, "It's an inhaler. It's a type of medicine for people who have asthma, which is a weak system of the heart not getting enough oxygen in the lungs as the person is doing too much of any activity that involves the heart pounding." She breathed in some more from the inhaler until she finally put it away in her bag. "It's nothing to worry about as long as I have my inhaler in hand if I can't breathe for some reason." This concerned Hikaru and Kaoru.

Though once they were sure that Kyou was fine, they half listened to Tamaki calling them all 'homo-homo' characters saying that him and Haruhi were to be in a comedy romance relationship.

Wrath growls, "Who're calling a 'homo-homo' character, you baka!" The others had too agreed with this as well though Kyou was staying out of it. She was mostly wondering of how to do the physical exam tomorrow.

Honey-senpai then asks, "But if Haru-chan were to dress up like a girl, wouldn't she have to leave the host club?" This made Tamaki freeze, still as a statue.

"Yeah Haruhi had to have a lot of guys following her in middle school." The twins stated.

Kyouya opened his ledger, "According to my research that Haruhi had at least one person admit their 'love' towards her, once a month."

The twins then continued, "She would be always swarmed with guys if they found out which would make it impossible for boss to talk to her. Ah but we're in the same class as her so we'll be ok." This made Tamaki perk his ears a bit then gasp, "I-It can't be!"

The entrance to the club opens, showing Haruhi coming in, "Gomen nasai for being late."

Tamaki rushes towards her, grabbing her shoulders, getting close to her face declaring, "Don't you worry Haruhi! We, the Host club, will find a way for you to pass as a boy! So please stay as our own private princess!"

Haruhi was confused. "Hai?"

"It would be annoying if guys were to always follow Haruhi." Hikaru said with an annoyed look. Kaoru agreed with his twin. Wrath was sitting next to Kyou, not really caring as he sketched. Then he smirked as he made to get the whiteboard and wrote on it, making some formations. Glancing at the twins, indicated them over as he whispered in their ears, making all three of them smirk.

The whiteboard said in big letters, "OPERATION: CONCEAL HARUHI'S GENDER!" Then underneath it was, "PLAN: I SWEAR HARUHI'S A BOY!" Then the three wheeled it over to Tamaki who looked at it in awe then started giving them all directions.

Haruhi was oblivious to what they were doing. "Ah, that's right. If I'm found out then I can't be a host and pay my debt to you." Then she calculated, "I still have a debt of 5, 333,332 yen," then Kyou added, "Don't forget the help me and Wrath did Haruhi so it's really 3,333,332 yen." Haruhi nodded at her while the hosts but Kyouya, sweatdropped about them being able to calculate that amount in their heads. Though, there was a reason why they were scholarship material. "Hmm well Wrath and Kyou would still be hosts but I'll have to find another way to pay you back." Then she just started to laugh like nothing was wrong.

The twins complained, "Boss! Subject shows lack of motivation!"

Tamaki groaned, "What a uncooperative heroine." Then he pointed at Haruhi, "Are you that unconcerned about the exam? Do you really hate this club that much?"

Haruhi answered bluntly, "If I had to think about it I'd probably say yes." This made Tamaki gasp and go into his depressed corner. "I mean they're going to find out eventually so I don't really mind." She said nonchalantly, smiling and began laughing again as she faced the window.

"She really doesn't care." Hikaru started

"What do we do to get her involved with this?" Kaoru questioned.

Mori-senpai then looked at Haruhi simply saying, "Fancy tuna." This made Haruhi gasp and the host club grin.

Tamaki turned around saying how she couldn't have gotten any at the dance party yesterday and the hosts managed to convince Haruhi with the plan who wanted some of the fancy tuna.

Kyou sighed as she pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. It rang until she heard a bored, "Hello?"

"I need a favor…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Physical Exams~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally time for the exam and everyone was to report and be examined. Though Haruhi, Wrath, and Kyou had to say that the exam was a bit overwhelming resulting them muttering, "Damn rich bastards." Then they were escorted by the nurses to their own curtain though once Wrath saw Kyou enter another curtain, he was trying to follow but was being pulled back towards his own.

He growled, "Let go! I want to be with my Otou-san!" He struggled, getting free as he ran into where Kyou was behind her curtain. He clung onto her, not wanting to be separated again. Kyou just shook her head, smiling knowing how Wrath was when he was being separated from her at any given length of time. She grew curious when she heard whispers from the girls and peeked out and sweatdropped when seeing Mori and Honey-senpai dressed as doctors. 'What are they doing?'

Wrath grinned, already knowing the plan since him and the twins were behind it. He watched as the twins distracted the girls with their act while Mori and Honey-senpai pushed Haruhi behind another curtain which he guessed that Tamaki was behind. He mused, 'Wonder if ero-senpai will really fall for it?' He got his answer when Tamaki came out wearing a brown wig. He choked on his laughs but he lost it and began laughing hysterically with the twins.

All three said laughing loudly, "I can't believe he actually fell for it! He really though no one would see through it!" Tamaki blushed then tore off his wig and grabbed Hikaru by his neck. He said embarrassed, "You devils said that no one would be able to tell the difference! Why did you do this?"

The three were still laughing and Wrath answered smirking, "This is our way of payback for calling us 'homo-homo' characters!" He was rolling on the ground in laughter. Kyou chuckled a bit but tried to hide it, not wanting to offend Tamaki further. She then looked surprised when Haruhi had looked angry at Tamaki who had screamed and frozen still. She grinned, 'Guess she also can get pissed with his antics.' She heard Kyouya say that Haruhi could go to the special boys clinic for her exam, having being promised the doctor wouldn't reveal her real gender to anyone.

Kyou sweatdropped, 'He really is the Shadow King, though it is a good way to get payback as well to Tamaki.' She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, smiling at who she saw. She greeted, "Hey Fuery. Thanks for doing this." It was a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties with square glasses and short black hair that was a little spiky. He was wearing a doctors' jacket but had a blue uniform under it.

Fuery smiling, "No problem Kyou-san. It's always good to see a friend." He then saw Wrath who had finally stopped laughing and went back to hanging onto Kyou's arm. "Hello to you two Wrath." Wrath grinned as he waved at him, it was rare to see him be polite to anyone besides Kyou and Haruhi.

The twins grew curious as they put their shirts back on, "Eh? Who's he Kyou?"

Kyou looked at them then gestured to Fuery, "Oh this is Sergeant Fuery, an old friend of mine who works for my older cousin in the military, I asked him if he could do my exam." She grew confused when the twin's moods soured especially Hikaru.

Fuery kept smiling as if there wasn't anything wrong, "Well Kyou, Wrath let's go and finish your exam." He went behind a curtain shortly being followed by both Kyou and Wrath. A few minutes later they came back out and Kyou smiled at Fuery. She bowed, "Arigotou again for doing this Fuery, I really owe my cousin for letting you."

Fuery rubbed the back of his head, "No worries Kyou-san. Anyway I better head off since the Colonel wanted me back as soon as we were done. Say hi for me to Envy and Ed for me, alright?" Kyou nodded as she waved bye to Fuery who had left towards the exit.

Wrath grinned, "It was great seeing him again. Hope we can visit him soon." Kyou nodded her head as she looked around for the hosts, not finding them anywhere. 'Huh? Where did they go?' She then looked down at Wrath, "Let's go find the others. Haruhi must be done with her physical by now." They both went to the special boys' clinic and were surprised to find the hosts in there with Haruhi with some man in a doctors' coat. They saw Kyouya give him a map and watched the doctor leave.

Kyou blinked and asked, "Did we miss something?"

The twins shrugged, "Not really. Just some doctor called Yabu came looking for his daughter but came to the wrong school. Boss had Kyouya make him a map so he could find his way there." Wrath looked curious. A doctor was really named 'quack doctor'. Kyou just smiled, knowing that it was nice to know the man can find his daughter a lot easier now with a map.

Though she immediately stopped smiling when she saw Wrath look angry and directed her attention to Tamaki who was hugging a barely dressed Haruhi. She gripped Wrath's shoulders, "Wrath calm down. Don't do anything drastic."

Wrath growled, "I'm trying!" Though he snapped when he heard Haruhi say, "Ah! Don't touch me there!" He zoomed toward Tamaki, in anger.

The twins said angrily, "Red card!" Hikaru then started, "This man-"

"Is the real pervert!" Kaoru finished.

Wrath tackled Tamaki and kicked him out of the room. "GET OUT SO THAT HARUHI CAN GET SOME PRIVACY YOU DAMN HENTAI!" He stomped out of the room while the other hosts quickly left, not wanting to be kicked out like Tamaki by Wrath. Kyou sighed as she waved to Haruhi and left as well, wanting to be sure Wrath didn't kill any of the guys in her absence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy grins: "Here's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked it!" ^^

Envy growls: "You didn't put me in the chapter."

Vy rolls eyes: "If I did you would most likely have been molesting Ed during the exam."

Wrath: "He's got you there Envy."

Envy huffs and storms off.

Wrath and Vy sweatdrop.

Vy: "Can you do the preview Ed?"

Edward sighs: "The next chapter is meeting Renge their new manager if you're familiar with the episodes. Vy would also appreciate you reviewing the story and telling him who to pair Kyou with in the story." Waves then goes off to calm down a certain palmtree.


	7. The new manager Renge

Chapter 6

Vy grins: "Well I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter." ^^

Envy growls: "Even if me and Edo weren't in it."

Vy rolls eyes: "Like I said, you would most likely be molesting Ed during the exam."

Envy snorts and turns away: "Still would've liked being in it."

Wrath shakes his head: "Anyway, Edvy doesn't own FMA or Ouran Host club or any of the characters from both animes besides his OC character Kyou. Who he's pairing Kyou with is still being determined, we hope you enjoy and please review on what you think." Waves

The vote so far from both pms and reviews:

Kyouya: 3

Tamaki: 1

Hikaru: 3

Kaoru: 2

Honey: 0

Mori: 1

Harem HikaruXOCXKaoru: 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Host Club Activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The host club was working once more in music room three doing what they do best. Entertain ladies who have too much time on their hands and make sure they are happy. Everyone was wearing kimonos from the Hitachiins new line of Japanese clothing. Even Wrath was wearing one which is very surprising. He was wearing a red kimono with black lining at the ends and had black flower designs on it. Kyou was wearing the same clothes as the earlier club activities, only she managed to make her hair really messy from bed head to just having getting out of the shower look since Wrath had spilled a vase full of water on her before she put on her outfit in the dressing room.

Wrath rolled his eyes at the lines Tamaki was giving his customers making fake gagging faces. Kyou just stared blankly, looking very bored so they moved on to another of their friends tables. They both stopped when they saw the twins wearing the same blue kimonos.

"Yeah these are the latest style our mother had made," Hikaru started.

Kaoru grinned, "It was also our Grandmother who helped dress us in them."

"Though I am to undress you at home, right Kaoru?" Hikaru said with a husky voice.

Kaoru blushed as tears built at the corner of his eyes, "Hikaru, you know saying that stuff infront of our guests embarrasses me." The girls squealed happily at the 'brotherly' love.

Wrath rolled his eyes, "Oh brother! How can they be okay with incest?" Kyou gave him a look. Wrath sweatdropped, "What?"

Kyou stated plainly, "I seem to recall Wrath that you always act possessive of me and who could forget that you had kissed me a few days ago." Wrath laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head. Then they heard a, "Ah Haruhi, you look so cute! You almost look like a girl in that kimono." Wrath and Kyou saw Haruhi in a pretty girly kimono with a small braid in her hair.

Kyou walked over to her as she lifted up her chin to inspect her. Then she smiled, "Very cute." Then to get the girls going who were blushing from seeing this, Kyou leaned down and kissed Haruhi on the forehead! This intern made Haruhi blush and the girls to squeal. Wrath was grinning and laughing at this. He came to them and wrapped both his arms around the two.

He looked up at Haruhi grinning, "I approve!" This made the guests squeal even more. The twins and Kyouya had been watching and all three thought, 'Clever.'

Kyou, Wrath and Haruhi were walking around the host club, looking at how they were doing. They had then come to Kyouya who had given them a briefing of a good job with getting so many guests to request them and should be able to pay off their debt. Though he then said to not be surprised of the cost of the kimonos they were wearing. Wrath and Haruhi thought scared, "He really is the Shadow King in this whole thing." Kyou was behind Kyouya, having somehow sneaked behind him. She looked in his ledger and laptop and raised a brow.

She asked curious, "Any reason why you're doing family business here Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya looked at her, and closed both his laptop and ledger. "That should be your concern Kyou?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Kyou shrugged. "Guess not but you do know, that no matter what even if you are to be heir to your family's business, you can still try to be having fun with everyone still." She then smiled, "Also if you did, you would probably make it a whole lot better than your father or brothers ever could." She then left with Haruhi and Wrath.

Kyouya slightly smiled, "Very interesting person, that Kyou."

Kyou found Haruhi and Wrath with Honey-senpai who was crying. "Haru-chan, Ra-chan, Ky-chan. I lost one of my sandals." Kyou gave a reassuring smiled and pat him on the head gently. Even though she knew Honey-senpai was older than her, her mother's instincts were still going off at seeing a child cry.

She said comfortingly, "Don't cry Honey-senpai. I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere." Honey-senpai looked up at her, teary eyed, "Really Ky-chan?" Kyou smiled and nodded, "Hai. So don't cry." Then she saw Mori-senpai coming and saw he had Honey-senpai's missing sandal. She pointed him out for Honey-senpai, "I think Mori-senpai has something for you."

Honey-senpai looked to see Mori with his sandal. Mori-senpai bent down and slid the sandal onto his foot. Honey said still teary eyed, "Takashi…"

"It was over where you left it near the couch." Mori answered in a monotone voice.

Honey-senpai leaped at him happily, "Takashi!" Him and Mori were hugging while their guests were saying how cute their little scene was.

Haruhi, and Wrath noticed everyone was like crying so easily. "The teary eyed scenes are spreading, how they can so easily cry to do these things." Kyou shrugged as she tried to walk in a direction but bumped into Kaoru, and then something fell out of his sleeve. The three stared at it, seeing it was high grade eye drops. Haruhi held it up while her, Wrath and Kyou looked up questionably. "What is this?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as they leaned against eachothers backs, Hikaru on the right, Kaoru on the left. "If you must know-"

"Girls are easily swayed by tears." Kaoru finished.

"That's cheating." Wrath and Haruhi answered while Kyou was inspecting the bottle.

Hikaru and Kaoru kept grinning while Hikaru was poking Haruhi's cheek, "Don't be such a prude."

Then Kaoru pulled something else from his sleeve, "Ah Haruhi, this is for you." He gave her a pink little sweet that was in a little glass box.

Haruhi looked at it in awe and blushed a bit. "I can really have this?"

The twins grinned together. "How cute."

Then Haruhi's guests stared at her happily, "Haruhi-kun! So you like sweets, don't you?"

Haruhi answered, "I don't like sweets that much." Then she smiled, "Though I thought this would be a good memorial offering for my mother." Her guests were staring at her in awe.

Wrath actually looked elated and smiled a bit, thinking of his own mother before being adopted by Kyou. He then turned to Kyou as he hugged her and whispered, "My Okaa-san." Kyou, being the only one to hear this, smiled down at him as she petted his head, running her fingers through his hair. Then she heard squeals of, "Ah! Such fatherly love towards Wrath-kun from Kyou-kun!" "He's so kind to his son!"

Wrath looked at the guests, as he hugged Kyou more tightly then was looking at Tamaki boredly as he was talking to Haruhi about being a 'true host' who didn't need to use teardrops. He yawned in boredom then noticed a girl with long light brown hair at the doorway to the host club and froze and stared wide eyed at her. Kyou noticed her adoptive son freeze and staring at something and wondered what made him do this. She followed his gaze and froze when it landed on the girl. 'Oh Kami….not her.'

The other hosts seemed to notice the girl as well and while the twins tried their charm on her the girl seemed to be shy or holding in something. Then once Tamaki was doing his part she had actually punched him yelling, "PHONY!" Tamaki and the hosts stared at her surprised but Wrath and Kyou who were trying to inch towards the exit. Though Wrath was having a hard time to keep quiet as the girl was calling Tamaki more insulting names though was so confused when she called Kyouya her fiancé. He couldn't hold in his laughter and barked out a laugh.

This caught the girl's attention and she stared dreamily at the two as she trembled. Kyou sweatdropped as she facepalmed. "Not again." Then she was suddenly engulfed within a bearhug from the girl as she tried to get breath into her lungs.

The girl was gushing happily, "AH! Kyou-kun! It's been soo long! You turned out to be a fine young man after all these years!"

Kyou struggled in her death hug as she was becoming pale. She rasped out, "Renge….can't…..breath!" The girl now known as Renge let go as she then focused her attention to Wrath who had now runaway and hid behind Mori-senpai. Kyou gasped for breath as she had been released but then worried when Renge wanted to hug Wrath as well but he didn't budge away from Mori.

Haruhi then asked her as she stood by her side, "You know her Kyou?"

Kyou sighed as she nodded. "Let's just say I know her when I went to France for a vacation years ago." She looked over to see Renge talking to the other hosts, glad that she wouldn't endure her alone for the time being. Wrath had also ran to her side, hiding behind her from the crazy, energetic girl.

"May I ask why you two are so scared of her?" Haruhi was wondering why these two especially the usually calm Kyou were afraid of this one girl.

They looked at eachother and pointed at Renge as they exclaimed, "It's because she's a crazy Otaku!" This caught the twins ears as they jumped away from Renge with horrified expressions. Wrath continued as he rubbed his hair irritated, "When we first met her, she kept dragging us everywhere that had some type of anime merchandise or some convention everyday! She would also get mad whenever we didn't want to go so she forced us to go. She even took my Otou-san alone sometimes since I was only seven and couldn't go to some things with them in the conventions! I was never so glad when Otou-san, Papa, and me left France!"

The twins then got curious, "Even Envy-senpai was there?"

Kyou nodded. "This was when I was twelve and was still with Envy at the time and this was our first vacation together ever since Wrath and I moved into Envy's house. Though it wasn't enjoyable for the two."

Wrath rolled his eyes. "Can you blame Papa? He was always pissed whenever she took you away from him when you were supposed to be alone with eachother but she would butt in and kidnap you!"

Haruhi and the twins sweatdropped at this information. It was a miracle alone that Renge was still alive if she did keep taking Kyou away from someone like Envy.

"It was pissing me off then. Though I want to know why she's here." Everyone besides Kyouya, and Mori jumped at hearing Envy's voice, who was behind Kyou and Wrath. Envy was looking irritated and had his arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes at Renge. Edward looked bored as he looked like he had been dragged to the host club by most likely Envy.

Haruhi asked curious, "Any reason why you're here Envy-senpai? You just popped out of nowhere."

Envy directed his gaze at her then shrugged. "I came to pick up Wrath and Kyou and when I came in, I saw Renge and you guys talking and here I am."

Then they heard a cheerful voice that had then tackled Envy in a hug that made him stumble back in surprise, "Envy-sama! It's also good to see you!" Envy was trembling in anger that Renge had just suddenly hugged him without permission and was debating of whether or not he should break her spine as she hugged or should he say squeezing the life out of him.

Fortunately, Kyou and Edward seemed to notice this and quickly got Renge to let go before Envy tried to do harm to her. They both sighed in relief when they saw the tall teen stop trembling though that was short lived as Renge focused her sight on Ed. "You might be?"

Edward sighed in defeat as he held out his hand. "I'm Edward Elric, the palmtree's boyfriend." As he jerked his other hand towards said 'palmtree'.

Envy growled as he heard Ed say the dreaded name then snarled angrily, "DON'T CALL ME A DAMN PALMTREE O'CHIBI-CHAN!"

Then soon Edward was just as livid as Envy as he yelled outraged, "I'M NOT A DAMN MICROSCOPIC SPECIMEN YOU DAMN PINEAPPLE!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AS SHORT AS A DWARF YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE A DAMN PLANT, YOU PSYCHOTIC PALMTREE!"

They both continued arguing and calling eachother names as Kyou facepalmed in exasperation from the two. 'Not again.' It was a good thing that the guests were gone for the time being so they wouldn't see this.

Renge was surprised by the argument between the two and sweatdropped as how their insults were beginning to get worse.

"I thought Envy was still with Kyou-kun?" she asked confused as she stared at the said two.

Kyou sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "We broke up about two years ago and he's with Ed now. So don't be confused, this is a normal thing."

Wrath nodded as he was still clinging to her side. "Yeah Papa and Ed will soon stop….eventually." He sweatdropped as the fight seemed to continue.

Kyou growled as she stomped over to the two then yanked both their ears making them stop and yelp in pain. They gulped at the frustrated look on Kyou's face. "Would you knock it off now? If you don't stop this ridiculous fight, I will personally make sure you guys never are able to talk again! Do I make myself clear!" They both nodded furiously, not wanting to face her threat. "Good." She then released their ears which they rubbed as they muttered, "Damn bitch."

Kyou then looked back at the hosts to see that Renge was back to talking with them and was about to leave when she heard, "From this moment on I'll be your new female manager!" She slumped her shoulders as Wrath stared in horror as if he was suddenly thrown in hell, to the fire pits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was on the couches as they discussed things about Renge being their manager or well the twins asking it as everyone else just though about it more. Though they couldn't really say no to her being the manager since it may help the club….and the fact that she is the daughter of a associate to the Ootori family so they had to be polite to her or Kyouya would probably have their heads for it.

Kyou, Wrath and Haruhu thought, 'He really is the Shadow King.' Envy and Edward had said they were going home early meaning that they didn't want to be involved in what Renge would plan to do to them as the hosts.

Though soon everyone focused their attention to the door as Renge popped in smiling. Wrath's eyes sparkled as he saw her carrying a napkin full of cookies though he laughed when she outright refused to let Tamaki get one still saying he was a phony and saying they were for Kyouya, making Tamaki go in his depressed corner. When she wasn't looking both him and Honey-senpai took a cookie after she said they were burnt a bit.

He made a 'bleh' noise as he stuck out his tongue as Honey-senpai said, "You're right, they are burnt a bit."

Then Mori-senpai came up to them saying, "No Mitsukuni, Wrath they're bad for you."

This made Renge snap and her hair turned into snakes as she chased after the three who Wrath and Honey were screaming in fright.

Haruhi and Kyou blinked at their antics as they took a cookie as well. Haruhi answered as she munched on one, "They're not so bad, they're still crisp and savory."

"Yeah, they aren't burnt that badly, it's still good," Kyou agreed with her since they still were satisfying to them.

Hikaru and Kaoru then turned to where Tamaki was then smirked at eachother as they thought of an idea.

Hikaru went up to Haruhi and said deeply, "Let me try." He bit on the other side of the cookie that was in Haruhi's mouth and broke it off near her mouth. This made Tamaki stare frozen in shock.

Kaoru then put a hand on Kyou's head as he said, "Ah Kyou, you have some crumbs on your face." Then he proceeded to lick Kyou's cheek where the crumbs were. This also caught Tamaki's notice as he then finally exploded in rage and shock as he yelled at Kyouya and pointed at the four.

Haruhi and Kyou were looking boredly at the twins as they were grinning. Kyou said as she rubbed her cheek, "You know you could have just told me that there were crumbs there, I would have easily got them off." Haruhi then continued, "Also they're more here if you wanted one." They both indicated the cookies in the napkin in Haruhi's hand.

Tamaki gawked at the two until he grasped Haruhi's face in his hands. "Your reaction is wrong! You're supposed to brush them aside when they're harassing you!"

Haruhi said plainly, "Stop harassing me Senpai."

"Harassing you? Then what they're doing is worse than harassment! Someone call the police!" Tamaki cried as he was hysterical.

Wrath was back to clinging to Kyou after being chased by Renge who was on the sidelines examining the hosts.

Honey-senpai went over to her carrying a cup of milk. "Renge-chan! Renge-chan! Do you want some milk? It's good."

Renge stared at him as she contemplated. "Too tepid."

Honey was confused as he tilted his head.

Renge then shouted making him jump away and cling onto Mori, "Your characters are too tepid!" This caught everyone's attention and stopped the fighting to look at their new manager as she pointed at them, accusingly. "Besides Kyouya, Kyou and Wrath, your characters are sadly lacking a dark side to which every character has and is essential to have one so the ladies won't find you so boring! Are you trying to ruin Kyouya's business with your lacking of character? From as of this time, I am changing your characters!"

She then pointed to honey who trembled in fear. "I'll start with you! You may be an innocent face but every innocent face has a violent nature that no one knows about or expects so you will be 'the innocent face but is a thug'!" This made Honey cry at his character.

Then she pointed to Mori who looked confused and shocked. "Mori will be the masochistic childhood friend of Honey-senpai who cannot disobey him!"

Then the twins, "The twins shall play the basketball players who are lost in their own world!"

Haruhi next, "Haruhi you are the honor student who has bullying troubles in school!"

Then Renge directed her gaze to Tamaki who looked nervous, "Tamaki, you are the popular boy in school who has good grades and is admired by all the students but you have an inferiority complex and are afraid to be shunned by anyone. So you shall be the 'lonesome prince'!" This made Tamaki gasp in shock of his character.

Kyou and Wrath sweatdropped of how she was making everyone change their characters and were wondering if they were even good roles to play them. Like where did the basketball players come from? That was a little confusing. Then there's Honey-senpai being a thug? Kyou mused about this, 'I don't think he could handle that role.' She sighed as she knew now that Renge would probably be doing something weird with the hosts soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside of the school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, Kyou was right and somehow Renge had brought a movie crew with her from Hollywood to make a movie about the hosts with their new assigned characters. Kyou was watching from one of the chairs the crew brought as she watched the others do their parts in the movie. She had to admit that they were good at how they were shooting the movie. Though she almost went up to Honey-senpai when he just suddenly broke out of character when he hugged Haruhi, as he cried not wanting to do it anymore.

This of course angered Renge who shouted, "Cut! Cut! You there! Stick to the script!"

Honey-senpai sobbed, "I can't!"

Renge growled, "From the top again! I want the rain to be more heartending!" "Right boss!" The crew answered her as they did what she said.

Hikaru and Kaoru had then come over to sit on both sides of Kyou as they were toweling off. "How can we suddenly go from changing our characters to shooting a movie?"

Kyouya was writing in his ledger, "From what I gathered she brought this crew from Hollywood which the director had made the vampire movie 'Millennium Snow' which had the box office award."

Kyou thought, 'How can he get the information so fast.' She was about to ask this when she heard, "Kyou-kun! Your part is coming up!" She then turned to Renge who was waiting, "Hai!" She got up then went to go get Wrath who had been napping on the grass since the beginning of the shooting of the movie. "Wake up Wrath.," she cooed as she shook his shoulder.

Wrath groaned as he blinked his eyes open and stretched a bit. He then looked up at her and yawned as he sat up. "Is it time for us to do our scene?" he yawned as he said this.

Kyou nodded as she went over to where Renge wanted them to be with Wrath following her, smirking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cue scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wrath exited the school as he ran to the gate. He then smiled as he saw someone there and even happier when he saw it was his Otou-san, his family, his parent, and love. He panted as he grinned as he stopped infront of Kyou who was grinning at him back, "Otou-san! Thanks for waiting for me! Sorry I was late since stupid sensei kept me behind for just making things more interesting in class."

Kyou raised a brow at this. "So that call I got that said that you were scaring everyone with the dead frogs you were supposed to be dissecting was not true when you were making it act like a puppet and making it dance on people's heads was not what the school called me about?"

Wrath looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. Then he smirked as he leaned up towards Kyou. "But Otou-san, you enjoy whenever I break the rules. You seem to never mind whenever we break the biggest rule in society." This made Kyou blush and look away nervously until Wrath grabbed her chin to meet his gaze once more which had come closer towards her own face as he pulled her body towards him making her blush more and look scared.

"Ah! Wrath! We can't-! Not here where people can-!" Kyou started nervous until Wrath put a finger to her lips and came closer as his smirk grew. "I don't care if we're shunned from society or the law Otou-san. We are lovers be it forbidden as it may, I will not stop loving you just because someone tells us not to." This had then made him push Kyou to the ground making her gasp as he crawled over her, his body inbetween her legs.

Wrath smirked even more as he gripped her chin in his hand, "You seem to enjoy this, don't deny it." Kyou looked at him blushing as she tried to get out from under him on the cement they were on but couldn't get her adoptive son off her body. With tears in her eyes, she nodded.

Kyou looked crestfallen as she whimpered, "Hai…I do want to be with you…Even if we have to shun the world to do so." Wrath's gaze softened as both of them neared towards eachothers faces about to kiss but then suddenly stopped when they heard a, "AH! STOP! KEEP THAT DEVIL CHILD AWAY FROM MY SON!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyou and Wrath look to see Tamaki looking really mad as the twins tried to hold him back as it looked like Tamaki had been on the verge to run and toss Wrath off Kyou.

Renge shouted, "CUT! CUT! CUT!" She then pointed towards Tamaki angrily, "You ruined it! It was so perfect until you shouted at them!" She then turned towards the camera man, "Delete his exclaim in the film!" "Yes boss!" he proceeded to delete where Tamaki had voiced in the scene making him gasp and go into depressed corner.

Wrath reluctantly got off Kyou who had went back to looking bored as she wiped her eyes to get rid of her tears as she stood up.

This caught the attention of the twins as they stared at her. "Were those real tears Kyou? Didn't know it was so endearing for you in that."

Kyou looked at them confused but then realized what they meant and explained, "Nah, I used to be in drama in my old school so acting was pretty easy especially when pretending to cry in some plays I was in."

This took the twins by surprise since they never thought Kyou would be in plays or drama in middle school. Before they could say more, Wrath wrapped his arms around Kyou as he grinned, "That was awesome! Though I wish Ero-senpai wouldn't have ruined it. I wanted to kiss Otou-san for real in that." He sighed as he glared at Tamaki who went into his depressed corner once again at Wrath's words though he also glared at him back.

Kyou sighed, exhausted from the scene of having to act. It always tired her out when she had to act a certain way. She got out of Wrath's grip and looked around for Haruhi. Seeing that Renge was leading her somewhere, made Kyou's curiosity spike. She followed the two and found them near two boys who looked mad and confused of why they were there as Renge explained the fight scene they were to do as well as saying how the two boys fathers were bosses in the mafia.

Kyou sweatdropped at this but then grew concerned when she then saw one of the boys push Renge and Haruhi cushioned her fall as they fell into the equipment. This made her snap as she charged forward and punched the one who had started this making him stumble. She then grabbed his collar as she pushed him towards the wall and he gulped as he saw Kyou snarl and gave him death chilling glare. "You dare hurt my friends, you pieces of shit!"

Soon everyone came over to where they were and Tamaki was checking over Haruhi while Mori had then placed his hands on Kyou's shoulders making her turn to glare at him. "They don't deserve this, Kyou," he said in deep monotone voice that clearly said he was commanding her instead of asking. Kyou growled as she glared back at the boy who was trembling in fear. Seeing this made Kyou snap out of her angry state and let go of him. The guy gasped as he and the other boy runaway from her.

Wrath went over to her as he saw her look at her hands as she trembled. He asked her concerned and worried, "You alright Kyou?" He rarely ever said her name so it showed he was really concerned for his adoptive parent. Kyou looked at him then Mori who had then ruffled her hair as he smiled slightly, reassuringly.

Kyou smiled a little as she turned back to Wrath, "Hai, sorry about that Wrath. Don't worry." Wrath nodded as he hugged her but then heard something break as the three looked towards where it came from seeing Kyouya break the lens on a camera. Then they watched as he insulted Renge saying that he was disappointed with her and hated that she was acting like a pest.

Kyou watched as Renge cried but then smiled as Haruhi explained some things with her about getting to know people would be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon it was back to club activities and all the girls were squealing over the movie that they got for all the hosts.

"That scene in the rain was the greatest!"

"The lonesome prince!"

"The deep relationship between Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama was too much!"

"I want to see Honey-kun acting like a thug again!"

"And Haruhi-kun's poignant expressions!"

"Mori-kun was definitely some kind of masochist, huh?"

"How Kyou-kun's and Wrath-kun's forbidden love wouldn't stop even if they were shunned from everyone was so admirable!"

Kyou sweatdropped at their reactions to the video as well as the other hosts besides Kyouya. She then heard Kyouya explaining about deleting the one scene of violence and all the other footage had been saved. Then explaining how the sales have been pretty fair after releasing the video of them and complimented on the Hollywood staff at doing a good job with it.

The twins said in unison sweatdropping, "Is that what you meant by 'interesting'?"

"It's best to have as much as we can in the club budget, right?" Kyouya said simply.

Haruhi, Wrath, and Kyou thought disturbed, 'Just what point did this guy start calculating all of this so quickly?'

Then Kyou saw Renge come towards them and wondered why she hadn't go back to France. Though she chuckled as she saw Renge declare her love to Haruhi which made Tamaki gawk in horror. Wrath laughed as Renge dragged Haruhi while Tamaki chased them. "Man! Even if she is a crazy Otaku, she makes things real interesting. Especially Haruhi." Kyou had to agree and watched amused as Tamaki kept chasing the two as he yelled, "WAIT! Don't take Haruhi from me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy grins: "Finally done! That's the end of the chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had trouble at how to do this chapter."

Envy rolls eyes: "You also got lazy with writing it."

Vy glares: "Shut up! I had writer's block, cut me some slack! I also have to deal with school so deal with it palmtree!"

Envy snarls: "STOP FREAKING CALLING ME THAT!" Pulls out chainsaw and chases Vy.

Vy runsaway screaming: "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Envy chases after him: "YOU BETTER RUN!"

Edward sweatdrops: "Envy cut it out! Please review!" Chases after Envy to prevent him from killing the author.

Wrath turns to reviewers: "Sorry about that. Anyway, next chapter is The Twins Fight! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep voting on the pairing." Waves


	8. The Twins Fight

Chapter 7

Vy grins: "Thank you for waiting and here's the new chapter which is also my favorite episode in Ouran." ^^

Envy glares: "It actually is."

Vy sweatdrops: "You still mad about earlier?"

Envy growls: "Of course I am! I wish that Edo hadn't transmuted my chainsaw so that I can rip you to shreds like Jack the Ripper!"

Vy yelps and cowers away from Envy.

Edward sighs: "Jeez Envy, don't kill the author or the story won't continue."

Vy then smirks evilly: "Or better yet Ed, I'll just make him go back to that dreaded week he always hated."

Envy froze: "You wouldn't dare."

Vy smirked even more: "Envy, you are not to touch Edo for a week!"

Envy freezes becoming a statue.

Wrath laughs: "Man that was great! Edvy doesn't own FMA or Ouran Host club or either of the characters from either anime. He only owns the OC character Kyou in this story. We are still determining the results of who Kyou should be paired up with so here are the results so far with reviews and pms though most of them came in pms. So just pm Vy what you vote on now or whatever you see fit." Starts poking Envy as he is still a statue.

Kyouya: 5

Tamaki: 2

Hikaru: 5

Kaoru: 3

Honey: 3

Mori: 4

Harem HikaruXOCXKaoru: 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Host Club Activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hosts were of course doing their jobs of entertaining the guests while Kyou, Wrath and Haruhi were walking around, looking t how they were entertaining them in the first place. Especially the twins as the three watched as they played a game with their guests.

"Let's play 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" they both said in unison grinning as they both put on green hats to cover their hair. The girls clapped as they giggled happily at the two.

"Well then can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" They both asked their guests.

One girls said, "Oh this is hard."

Another said, "They look too much alike."

Then the twins looked smug, "There's never been a girl who could really tell us apart before."

Kyou, Wrath and Haruhi said as they walked past them, "What a ridiculous game."

The twins soon turned towards them as they walked by. "Huh? Something you don't like about it?"

Haruhi answered, "It's not just that." She then turned back towards the two, "I can't quite figure out why you two are so popular."

The twins said deadpanned, "That's telling us…" Then they stood on both sides of Haruhi as they took off their hats explaining, "It seems Haruhi doesn't-"

Kaoru continues, "understand the merits of having twins in the host club."

"Listen here." Then Hikaru explained more, "Just having a couple of good-looking homosexuals earns plenty of high points. And making a show of teetering between that and friendship is also desirable."

Then Kaoru interjected, "But in our case, being twins, we get to use this most forbidden of taboos as a weapon." Then soon the two were on both sides of a girl who was one of their guests.

Hikaru said in a deep voice, "On top of that, there's the scenario of having two people, who have such deep ties to eachother, loving you at the same time." He cupped the girl's chin on one side.

Kaoru continued as he also cupped the girl's chin on the other side, "It's the ultimate young women's romance, right?"

The girl began to get flustered, "Er…I…I can't bear anymore!" She squealed in joy as she floated in midair as the other girls squealed in joy as well, blushing. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked smug at their work.

Kyou looked bored while Wrath had then run off to his own table and began sketching. "You know that's not really true, right?" The twins looked at her strangely and confused. "It's actually worse if you are twins since the girl you both are in love with or if she were to be in love with one of you, you wouldn't be sure if she truly loved the other. There's also the fact that you wouldn't want to share as you want her to see only you and not anyone else including the other twin." This made the twins gawk at her in surprise.

However, Tamaki soon came over carrying a laptop, looking angry as he growled. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" The twins were confused by his presence and why he was mad. "I let you have control of club's homepage on the condition that you would take it seriously!"

Hikaru said matter a factly, "And we are taking it seriously." Then Kaoru continued, "We were up until dawn last night working on it."

Tamaki then whirled the laptop in their face angrily, "And this is the screen that you made!" The laptop showed both Kyou and Haruhi in a embrace on the ground as they were both flushed as they gave eachother a sultry look at one another as they were both shirtless with male bodies and Haruhi was on top of Kyou!

Kyou and Haruhi paled as they gawked in horror at the picture while the girls grouped around it, wanting to see it better as they were squealing and had hearts in their eyes. Soon Tamaki was yelling at the twins wanting to know of when they took naked pictures of Haruhi and Kyou but then paled in shock as the twins said they had just photoshopped it.

Soon Kyou and Haruhi sighed and both turned an annoyed look towards the twins. "Would you stop compositing pictures of us without our permission?"

Kyou had crossed her arms. "It's really rude you know. Just what do you take other people to be?"

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled as they linked arms over their shoulders, grinning at the two. "Isn't it obvious? Toys." They soon started explaining about how they got bored so easily and needed certain types of people to keep them entertained which results in them being their own personal toys.

This made Haruhi and Kyou even more annoyed at the two. "We are not toys!"

Soon there was a creepy voice saying, "Toys…" This caught their attention as well as Wrath who had stopped sketching and went to Kyou's side as they peered at a dark door where a person in a cloak was peering into the room as he kept saying, "Toys…Toys…If you like toys, then by all means, come to my club, the Black Magic Club." This confused the twins a bit.

The person in the cloak continued, "We've opened a marketplace of the world's black magic curios. We're also always holding mass." At this made Tamaki perk his ears and turned terrified towards the voice. "If you come now, I'll make sure you get this handsome curse doll, Belzenef, as my present." He held up a puppet that looked like an angry cat.

Wrath was looking excited and curious at the person. He was curious about this club and maybe he could join and learn some curses that he could perform on Tamaki.

Haruhi sweatdropped of how the guy was just peering in through the door while the twins questioned if they had that creepy looking door in the first place. Kyouya explained that Umehito Nekozawa was very easily frightened by bright areas.

Wrath looked at Nekozawa as he stared at Belzenef curiously. He looked up at Kyou pleadingly, "Can I go see the club Otou-san? It sounds really cool!" This caught Nekozawa's ear as he grinned more as he held up Belzenef as he walked over to Kyou and Wrath.

"I wouldn't mind at all that he would come. He may find an interest in black magic," he said in his usual creepy tone. Kyou contemplated this since Wrath never went anywhere without her but this could help him at least open up to others and do something he liked for a change.

She smiled as she looked back at Wrath, "Alright, you can go." Wrath beamed and was about to go through the door until Kyou said sternly, "Just don't give anyone the same treatment you've gave the host club or you know the consequences." Wrath nodded and went through the door, engulfed in darkness.

Nekozawa was still in the room as he gazed at Kyou still holding Belzenef. "You also have a hidden darkness in you that is even more powerful then Wrath." Kyou flinched at this but looked at him with a blank look. "Might it be you have tampered with something that caused this darkness to appear or something traumatic happened to you in the past, Kyou-san?" Everyone looked at Kyou for her reaction which her face had darkened and she smirked at Nekozawa that chilled everyone to the bone even Kyouya.

She smirked while she also spoke in an annoyed tone, "I believe that isn't any of your concern Nekozawa. So may I inquire as for you to mind your own business?" This didn't seem to faze Nekozawa as he also smirked and leaned next to her ear whispering, "You are a very interesting person, Miss Kyou."

Kyou blinked as she was a bit surprised someone finally figured out that she was a girl and it wasn't any of the hosts still. She then saw that Nekozawa had then moved towards where Tamaki was as he explained the horrors of the cursed Belzenef when he had accidentally stepped on it, last year. Speaking of which, she didn't see Nekozawa carrying it anymore. She looked around the floor and somehow it reached to where her couch was when she served guests. She walked towards it as she picked it up. She questioned it, "Now how did you get over here?" Of course the puppet didn't answer and once she turned back to give it to Nekozawa, the twins scared him off with a flashlight that was on.

Nekozawa screamed, scaring Tamaki while he ran around the host club then ran full speed for the door. "YOU MURDERERS!" He then slammed the door closed. Kyou sighed as she saw she would have to give Belzenef to him next time she saw him or she could also go in through the door.

She shrugged as she went towards the door, not wanting to worry Nekozawa once he noticed he didn't have Belzenef. She was just about to open the door when she was abruptly pulled away from it. She turned to see Tamaki looking horrified at her. "Where are you going?"

Kyou looked at him, confused. "I was going to return Belzenef to Nekozawa." She held up the puppet which in turn made Tamaki jump away from her, making her sweatdrop at his behavior. "Senpai, stop being silly. I doubt Belzenef is going to do anything to you." She didn't see how the puppet was leering at Tamaki which made him cringe in fear. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and went to open the door and went through it, seeing it was pitch black. She saw someone in there but couldn't tell who it was.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Nekozawa is? I'm here to return Belzenef to him." She saw the figure didn't move and grew confused as she went closer to the person and touch their shoulder. "Hey, is something wrong?" She then saw it was a fake person with some kind of weird circle that almost looked similar to transmutation circles that Ed used to always draw. She looked around some more then saw another and repeated what she asked earlier and to her surprise it was Wrath in a cloak.

Wrath beamed at seeing her and ran towards her to give her a hug. "Otou-san! You actually came in, it's really cool in here, huh?" He looked up at her happily. "The other members said I could join and Nekozawa approved." Kyou smiled at Wrath, glad to see he was enjoying himself. He then saw Belzenef in her hand and asked curious, "Why do you have Nekozawa's Belzenef?"

Kyou looked at it and explained, "He dropped it in the host club and I was trying to find him to return it after the twins scared him off."

Wrath grinned as he took it. "Don't worry. I'll go find him and return him for you. I need to go anyway to help you with the host club." He then ran off through the darkness as Kyou went back towards the light that came from the host club as the door was still open. She was back in the host club and saw that nothing had really moved forward. Tamaki was still cringing at what she said earlier as while the twins looked bored after scaring Nekozawa. 'Well that's a little odd.'

Wrath soon came out as well in his new cloak which he took off and hanged it over his arm since he didn't need it now. "Man it's cool in there! Can't believe I got accepted into it."

Everyone started moving forward again which made the two confused but they ignored it as they went to stand near Haruhi again.

"Hey, Haruhi!" The three turned towards the twins while Haruhi answered, "What?"

Hikaru started, "Can we come over to you house-"

"on our next day off?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi was confused. "Why would you want to come?"

The twins said grinning, "We're curious of where you live."

Haruhi answered bluntly looking away, "No way."

The twins asked, "So we can't come over?"

"No way. You'll just make fun of me."

"No matter how much we begged?"

"No way."

"I also think that we should all come over to Haruhi's house to give our blessing to her family," Tamaki said gallantly.

"No way in hell," Haruhi answered him bluntly which made him go into his depressed corner.

Then the twins were on both sides of Haruhi as they put their hats back on their heads. "Okay, if you can guess which one in Hikaru in our 'game' we'll leave you alone on the subject, but as a penalty we get to come over to your house and Kyou's."

Kyou asked surprised, "Why am I involved in this?"

The twins grinned, "We also want to know what your house is like."

Haruhi, Kyou, and Wrath watched as the twins moved in different directions to try and confuse them. Then they both stopped as they smiled, "Now which of us is Hikaru?"

Kyou pointed to the left. "This one is Kaoru." Haruhi then pointed to the right. "And this is Hikaru." Wrath looked confused until he held up his sketchbook and started sketching.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, "BZZT! You got it wrong!"

Kyou went behind the twins and hit them in the back of the head. "ITAI! What was that for?"

Kyou looked annoyed. "Stop lying. If you two want people to tell you apart, need to stop lying to them."

Haruhi smiled at them. "I have to agree with Kyou. You two may look similar but you are different."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the two in awe and shock as they looked at eachother.

One of the guests asked, "Haruhi, Kyou whenever Hikaru and Kaoru cover their hair that is parted with their hats, it's always hard to tell them apart."

Another asked, "How were you two able to tell them apart?"

Haruhi mused this while Kyou just looked bored. "I'm their cousin. It seems reasonable that I would recognize them. You have to be pretty blind to not see it. Just because their twins, doesn't mean that they're not their own person."

Haruhi then broke out of her musing as she said simply, "Hikaru's speech and actions are ten percent more ornery than Kaoru's." This was meant to be no offense to anyone but she hadn't really said it at any point.

Soon Kaoru's started chuckling who was on the right of Hikaru. "I'm sorry Hikaru." Then he started laughing harder.

Hikaru looked annoyed then said, "Well, I just don't mask anything, and always express myself honestly, so Kaoru is the one who is more spiteful." This had then made Kaoru stop laughing all together.

He then stared at Hikaru as he had a blank face on. "Don't go spinning this Hikaru, I'm the one who's going along, playing your selfish games, right?"

Hikaru stared back also with a blank face. "I may be the one to suggest them, but you're the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you don't like them, then just stop. What are you, stupid?"

"You're the one too stupid to see it for yourself, Hikaru. Like how, even as you were calling her a toy, you were so quick to make some sort of pass at Haruhi. Admit it Hikaru. You're in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

This made Hikaru blush a bit and be in disbelief. "Huh?" Even Tamaki gawk in shock and horror. "NANI?"

Hikaru then said angry and embarrassed, "Y-You got it all wrong Kaoru! Man you're such a freaking idiot." Kaoru just turned away from his twin. "Anyway, why would I like her if she looks like a Tanuki. At least I'm not the one trying to go after my own cousin like you are with Kyou." This made Kaoru blush as well but he still looked away

"How dare you call Haruhi a raccoon dog! You're going to pay for that! I also forbid you from ever getting together with either of my children!" Tamaki said angrily to the twins who backed away sweatdropping. Wrath was also glaring at the twins, venomously and wrapped his arms, possessively around Kyou also against the twins going for her.

Soon somehow, a part of the floor moved up through it with Renge on top of it as she was happily saying how Haruhi was in a love triangle and Kyou being in a square as well while two of the characters were twins, one in each.

Then the twins started fighting and arguing more and for some reason the girls were squealing in joy as they watched. "You're such a pest!" Hikaru shouted.

"You're always trying to crawl into my bed in the middle of the night! It's really annoying!"

Kaoru shouted back, "I only do that since you look so lonely Hikaru! At least I'm not the one who has a hard time with Linguistics!"

"You have a hard time with other classes as much as me Kaoru!" Kyouya was writing his ledger as he wrote the information but also looked slightly troubled.

"You selfish pig!"

"You grind your teeth too loud!"

"Pervert!"

"Sicko!"

"You're mama wears too much make up!" they both shouted at eachother in unison.

Kyou and Wrath wondered if they noticed that they just insulted their own mother who they both shared which was a pretty stupid insult.

"That's it we're through!" They shouted once more in unison. Lightning struck behind the hosts as they sweatdropped while Honey cried and Kyouya was still writing in his ledger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day in Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi, Wrath and Kyou were in class which was about to start until they heard someone enter in the classroom. Soon they heard a "Morning Haruhi, Wrath, Kyou." They looked to see Hikaru with Flamingo pink hair. Wrath burst out laughing as he buried his face in his arm on his desk while his other arm was pounding on it, rapidly to help contain his laughter while Kyou and Haruhi just stared at it. "You dyed your hair, Hikaru?"

Hikaru grinned. "Yeah, doesn't it look cute? I decided that I should. I don't want to be mistaken for Kaoru the rest of my life." Though soon they heard another, "Morning Haruhi, Kyou, Wrath." Hikaru stared blankly while his twin stood beside him with his hair dyed blue.

Kyou asked, "So you went with blue, Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah and I was able to finally able to sleep peacefully by myself last night. Though I had this nightmare with me having dyed my hair a ghastly pink." This pissed Hikaru off as there was an angry mark on the back of his head as he sat down behind a still laughing Wrath. "So that dream was keeping me up. Can you imagine anyone choosing that shade?" He chuckled as he tried to sit down but then all of a sudden his chair was kicked making him hit the ground instead. Hikaru had his leg out which he took back, sitting upright in his chair, with a glint.

Kaoru stared blankly where Hikaru sat then reached over and pulled one of the legs of the chair, making Hikaru tilted and fall. He also had a glint in his eye. They both stood up as they stared blankly at one another then glared after as they started throwing random items at eachother. She smiled a bit when Honey-senpai came in when the twins somehow got his Usa-chan and threw it in the air and he jumped with the objects being thrown and hugged it tightly. Kyou went over to Wrath as she made him duck under his desk so he wouldn't get hit by the objects they were throwing as she sighed at their behavior as well as Haruhi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Afternoon Lunch in Refectory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fighting was still going on as the twins were in the lunch line and they were saying things at the same time that were the same as well.

Haruhi commented, "They even fight in harmony with eachother." She was carrying a bento having it be her lunch while Wrath was already at a table, saving it for them while Kyou was also in the line behind the twins. She was starting to get annoyed with this fighting. Soon the other Hosts were in the refectory which made some girls heartstruck with happiness.

Kyou managed to finally get out of the line with both her's and Wrath's food. Tamaki was fantasying about Haruhi as she looked at him. She shook her head at his idiotsy and looked as Honey-senpai was trying to make peace between the two twins by sharing his cake with them. Though it left much to be desired since Honey-senpai also wanted a slice of it as he rambled about it a bit and the twins were getting even more pissed off. Mori-senpai soon intervened by pulling him out of there before the twins redirected their anger to the small host.

Kyou sat down with Wrath and Haruhi while Hikaru was also sitting next to her.

"Hey Haruhi, what do you have for lunch?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi answered simply, "Just some leftovers and omelet."

"Would you switch with me? I went for a meal completely different than Kaoru's but ended up with things I hate." He took Haruhi's bento and pushed his tray infront of her.

"I guess," she looked at the food he gave her and looked it in awe and took a bite out of it. The hosts were analyzing her reaction which was happiness for her. Kyou chuckled as she started eating her lunch as well as Wrath…well he was wolfing it down at a fast pace. She sweatdropped at how fast he was eating it and wondered, 'It's a miracle of how he never chokes on his food at that pace.' She looked back over to where Haruhi was and saw Hikaru and Kaoru facing eachother who were on each side of Haruhi again. She didn't know what happened but they both started a food fight with the other. Though she grew confused when Tamaki, Mori and Honey were being thrown in.

Kyou sighed and was surprised when one of the twins grabbed her food and threw it at the other. She narrowed her eyes since she barely got to eat it and just got up and followed Haruhi stiffly. Wrath finished his food and chased after her. "Wait up Otou-san!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Host Club Closed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the hosts besides Hikaru and Kaoru were in the host club, it being closed for the day as they discussed of how long they would be fighting. Kyouya was calculating on his calculator while the others sat in their chairs as well while Honey was playing with Usa-chan and Wrath was once again sketching, though he had his cloak on after having finished with his activities in the Black Magic club.

Kyou wasn't paying attention to what everyone was saying as she was trying to lessen the sounds of her stomach growling. She mentally groaned, 'Damn, am I hungry.' Though she was surprised when Mori set down a plate of food infront of her. She looked at him in surprise while he just smiled at her. "Eat Kyou." He ruffled her hair then sat back down next to Honey-senpai.

Kyou looked at the food infront of her and started eating, not caring if it was a little cold. She sighed in relief after she was done, glad to eat something. She stood up as she grabbed her plate and started heading out of the room. "I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder to the others as she exited out of the club and headed back to the refectory. She returned the plate and was heading back, though a student had stopped her. "Ah! Kyou-san!" She turned and saw a girl with glasses and short brown hair in a blue uniform, panting out of breath.

Kyou stared at her in surprise. "Sheska? What are you doing here?"

Sheska panted a bit and stood up straight as she fixed her glasses on her face. "Sorry for the unannounced visit but the Colonel is asking for his daily month visit from you."

Kyou sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Always with the same excuse." She looked back at Sheska and sighed. "I don't really have time to visit. Can't he wait for a while longer; I need to concentrate in school right now."

Sheska looked a bit worried. "But Kyou-san if you don't visit him, he'll come here to visit you during school."

Kyou's eyes widened. "WHAT? THAT IDIOT PYRO IS COMING HERE?"

Sheska cowered a bit at Kyou's voice but then straightened up again as she nodded nervously. "That's what he said and the Lieutenant Colonel will also be coming."

Kyou groaned, as she facepalmed not wanting to deal with him either. "Oh kami. Why now?" She looked at Sheska pleadingly. "Can't you just tell him he can't visit, please Sheska? I really don't have time." She didn't want the hosts to see the two especially Kyouya since he would use it somehow to blackmail her for something.

Sheska looked more nervous but nodded. "I'll try Kyou-san. Though I can't make any promises."

Kyou nodded. "That's fine as long as he doesn't come right away." She waved bye to Sheska and headed back to the host club. She entered as when Tamaki finished his story of how he known the twins and sat down again next to Wrath who had finished drawing a fight scene with Hikaru and Kaoru throwing things at one another. "Maybe this means that their world is starting to get bigger. It's probably best if we keep out of it." Haruhi looked out the window as she thought of what the others said.

Kyou hoped that her cousins would be able to make up soon since if everyone was making such a big deal about it, it must've been important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in the Host club still closed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru and Kaoru were still throwing things at one another. Everyone besides Kyouya was watching them concerned while Tamaki was gawking at them in exasperation and Kyouya was writing in his ledger once again. Soon they stopped throwing things, panting from exhaustion. Honey-senpai and Wrath were somehow on top of the things in the room, that now looked like a mountain and they were waving at everyone down at the ground.

"Don't you two think that this has gone far enough? I swear you're wearing me out and everyone else." Tamaki asked as he trembled in anger.

Hikaru looked at him angrily. "We're tiring you out? I'm the one who should be tired out. Always look in the mirror and all I can see is Kaoru." Then he turned towards Kaoru and yelled, "The truth is I hate your guts Kaoru!"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes and glared back at Hikaru. "You took the words right out of my mouth. Which is why I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai, Belzenef the curse doll!" He took out a wooden replica of Belzenef which made Tamaki jump away in fear. "I'm going to write your name on the back of this things back Hikaru. Now may your days be filled with misfortune and sorrow." He wrote something on the back of the doll and Haruhi and Kyou had had enough of this and ran over to the two. Kyou punched Kaoru's blue head while Haruhi punched Hikaru on his pink head. "WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT YOU TWO?"

Everyone looked at the two in awe while the twins looked at them in pain. Kyou picked up Belzenef and she and Haruhi glared at the twins. "Don't go bringing things like this in a petty fight! It's both of your faults and for bothering others that aren't involved!" They stared at them, hard. "Now apologize! If you don't stop fighting then you'll never come to either of our houses!"

The twins stared at them for a bit then they smirked. This confused the two girls. "So if we make up, we would be able to go to your houses, you two?" The twins then wrapped eachother around their shoulders as they smirked at the two. Kyou looked at Belzenef then noticed something on the back. She turned it around and saw the words 'Blank'.

"Huh?" Haruhi and Kyou looked at it then they were shocked. "EEEHHHHHHHH!"

Soon Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their regular 'brotherly love' act while the other hosts besides Kyouya were frozen stiff.

Honey was waving his arms frantically. "You've got to be kidding me! You guys were faking this the whole time!"

The twins answered grinning, "Well we were bored. We didn't have anything else better to do." They then both started laughing.

Tamaki was slumped on the floor along with Haruhi who was thinking, 'They totally got me….' Kyou was looking at the ground, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Kyouya noticed this and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You alright, Kyou?"

Kyou looked straight at him and he had to shiver at the death glare that was upon her face though what was more startling was that her eyes weren't her usual grey but they were now amethyst like Wrath's. She slapped his hand off her shoulder and stomped towards the exit, though before she exited she punched the wall and there was now a hole in it!

Wrath sweatdropped as he watched his adoptive parent and trembled a bit as well. He sighed when Kyou left and gave the twins a scared look. "You've done it now. You just unleashed 'Hate'. I hope you can take a few hits because 'Hate' is never merciless against his prey." He then went after Kyou while the twins were confused but were also a bit scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day Host Club Activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"

The girls were squealing in joy as the Host club was open again and that Hikaru and Kaoru had made up but they still had their hair dyed with pink and blue.

They both asked, "Now which one of us is Hikaru?"

One girl raised her hand, "The one with pink hair is Hikaru."

"We have a winner!" the twins shouted but they had slumped a bit before answering.

"So even if you two made up, you're still keeping your hair like that? It makes telling you apart even easier," one of their guests said.

Haruhi, Wrath and Kyou walked by them as Haruhi said, "No it's not." Kyou was behind them as she grabbed their heads and made them crash both of their heads together. "ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR KYOU?" They then froze when they saw the glare on her face as she growled, "Stop lying, you pieces of trash." She then stomped away from the twins who were flabbergasted by her behavior.

Wrath sighed. "You're the ones to unleash 'Hate', so it's your own fault for doing that trick. Otou-san would've let you come over if you just asked than doing that game or trick on him." He went running to catch up to Kyou.

Haruhi shook her head then looked at the two. "'Hate' does make a good point. You two should stop lying. The one with pink hair is Kaoru and the blue is Hikaru. You both changed your colors, am I right?" The twins stared at her as she walked away.

Though their attention is soon taken away from her as the doors suddenly slammed open. Two figures were at the door and one of them asked, "Where is Kyou Hitachiin?" The figures both had blue uniforms but the only difference between the two were that one of them had glasses and slight beard and was grinning while the others was peering around the room with his onyx eyes and they landed on Kyou who was still 'Hate'. He addressed her, "Kyou!"

Kyou froze and snapped out of 'Hate' and paled at seeing the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy grins: "I hope you enjoyed that. Please review!"

Envy is still frozen in shock.

Edward sighed: "At least this will give me a break."

Vy laughs: "You would be relieved of that, wouldn't you Ed?"

Edward nods: "What was with that whole 'Hate' thing?"

Vy: "Well it would make things interesting and be illustrating the point with what Nekozawa said. Also we will be learning of Kyou's past soon, so hang in there people."

Wrath: "Vy would also like you to guess who the new people are that just appeared but he already figured you would get it right. He would also like to ask you people if you either want him to do the 'Naughty type' episode, proceed to the 'Jungle Pool SOS' or show Kyou's past a bit. Please either pm him or put your suggestion with your review so he could get start on either one of these ideas for the story." Waves


End file.
